Lockdown
by PrincessJaded
Summary: “Attention students. This is your new principal speaking. I am proud to bring you the last day of your lives. Oh but don't worry… you’ll have one last moment to say goodbye. Have a nice day.” AU.
1. Attenion Students

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

It was an odd sensation that woke Motomiya Daisuke up that morning. He couldn't exactly think of what it was. It was similar to dread, but dread wasn't usually laced with excitement, was it? The high school first-year was just excited because today that was big day. He'd decided that no matter what happened that day he was going to confess his true feelings to the love of his life. He only prayed that she felt that same.

"Daisuke, I'm leaving you here unless you get your butt out of that bathroom this instant!"

The threatening words of his sister reminded him that he couldn't afford another tardy on his record and he ran out of the apartment before Jun had even picked up her keys.

•¤•

Yagami Hikari sat up and rubbed her bruised rib. "Did you really have to do that?"

There was no reply from her morning assailant, but she didn't need one. It was her wake-up call because she'd been too lazy and neglectful to pay attention to her alarm clock. Or her mother's yells. The fourteen year old dragged her body out of the warm blankets and shivered as the cold enveloped around her bare legs. She stumbled to her dresser and began running a brush through her short hair. It wasn't long before she emerged from her room, dressed for the day.

Kari smiled up at the sky and walked to school, a small skip in her step. It was going to be a good day.

•¤•

The blond boy pulled himself up from his uncomfortable position on the couch and cracked his neck. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch, though there was a foggy recollection of his brother sleeping over but the details were fuzzy. He looked around his empty apartment only to find it just that… empty. His mother had gone to work and his brother had left. Those two things added up to one conclusion; Takaishi Takeru was late for school.

He ran around his room, frantically trying to find his uniform blazer and tie. He cursed himself for not bending to his mother's demands to clean his room. Just as he slipped through his front door and locked it behind him, he remembered he hadn't finished his history assignment.

•¤•

The lone girl sat in front of a computer waiting for it to load. She'd been here for a half an hour already. She felt so pathetic sitting here. By herself no less. And if that wasn't the worst part, this was her daily routine. She came to school before anyone else; the only other presence she ever noticed was a weary janitor or the occasional teacher coming in early to prepare for a lesson. Inoue Miyako sighed. She was a loser, and she knew that. This was her second year in high school and she was a nobody. She blended into the background. Her appearance was, beside her lavender colored hair, unnoticeable.

And she wanted people to see her, so very much.

•¤•

"What am I doing here?" A very short first year student mumbled quietly to himself. "I don't belong here." His over-large backpack was pressed firmly to his back, giving him the appearance of a turtle. He walked quickly passed the older students in the hallways, desperately trying to avoid their off-glances and strange glares. He tucked his head low into his hoodie and kept his gaze to the floor.

He was the weird, non-talkative, thirteen year old who skipped a few grades. Hida Iori. The kid who didn't belong. He was just someone who avoided socializing and stuck to his studies, managing to advance himself in school. He was now in his first year of high school and had hated it every single day of it.

•¤•

Soccer was his excuse for transferring to this school. Odaiba had an excellent team, one that relied on all of its members' strengths instead of focusing on one person. He hated carrying other people's weight. His parents were not so agreeable on this tender subject, but they, his mother more than his father, wanted him to be happy.

Ichijouji Ken walked up the front steps to his new high school, new schedule in hand and a bored expression on his face. Given the option, he would have graduated long ago, but his parents insisted that even though he was a genius, he mingle with peers his own age. So he was now going to be a first year Odaiba High student, starting off in the middle of the year. "Oh joy."

•¤•

"Take your seats please, morning announcements are about to start," Homeroom teacher Nanikato Chiyoko addressed her mix of first and second year students.

They filed in slowly, taking their seats at their own leisure.

"Morning Kari," TK yawned as he took a seat next to her. "Did you do the history work?"

Kari rolled her eyes but opened her shoulder bag nonetheless and pulled her notebook out. She handed it to him with a smile. "You owe me."

"Hey Hikari!" Davis beamed as soon as he walked into the room.

The entire classroom turned to stare and him; though the morning antics of Motomiya Daisuke had become somewhat ritual, they still pitied him. Everyone had known from day one that he would never have a shot with the small girl. Everyone that is except for Daisuke himself.

"Hi Davis," Kari replied in a bored monotone.

"Motomiya," TK acknowledged as the spiky haired teen took a seat in front of them.

"Takaishi," Davis said with a nod.

"Class," Ms. Nanikato called. "We have a new student that I'd like to introduce you all to." She gestured for a student by the door to come in.

The boy with pale skin and shoulder length blue-black hair walked to the front of her desk and gave a small bow.

"Students this is Ichijouji Ken, a transfer student from the next city over. I expect you all to be polite and respectful." The look she gave her students caused them to nod. "Very good. Ken, please take a seat in front of Mr. Takaishi and next to Mr. Motomiya. Boys, raise your hands so Mr. Ichijouji can see where to sit."

Davis waved enthusiastically while TK merely raised his hand lazily. Ken moved away from the teacher and over to the designated area where the brunet and blond were waiting, the former more expectant than the latter.

He found that his new seat would be in the last row of desks, almost at the very back next to the windows. He advanced on that row, finding a small boy slumped over his text book at the very front. Several students sat between his seat and the little guy at the head of the row.

Iori's eyes only glanced at Ken for a fraction of a second before he turned his attention back to his global studies volume and continued to photocopy it to memory.

Miyako stared at the new guy, Ken, with wonder. From behind her large glasses she had no doubt that she must look like a freak. Her eyes were no doubt the size of saucers. But she couldn't tear them away from him.

Ken took note of the bottle-eyed girl staring at him, practically drooling. He felt bad for her and offered an uneasy smile. When he smiled down at her, she caught his light blue eyes and smiled back. He sat behind her and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke, but everyone calls me Davis," Davis said with an extended hand.

Ken took it and introduced himself.

"Cool dude, this is TJ and Hikari," Davis said pointing out TK and Kari.

Kari interrupted him with a cheerful smack to the back of Davis' head. "You can actually call me Kari and this is TK. With a 'K' not a 'P' or whatever other letter Davis likes to use."

TK nodded and Ken reciprocated the action.

"So what do we do in here? Actual work or what?" Ken asked unsure of whether he should be pulling out a book like the kid at the front.

"Naw," Davis answered. "We just have to come in here for attendance and then listen to the announcements. After that we're free to go."

"Announcements?" Ken looked puzzled.

It was TK who answered his question this time. "Yeah, the school board got it in their minds that there isn't enough interaction between the administration and the student population. So they started the morning announcements."

"It's really dumb to begin with," Kari added. "It's just the principal doing a live broadcast from his office. He basically tells us to have a nice day, study hard, and make the school proud. Stuff like that. Occasionally he'll throw in a notice, like what's for lunch or what hallways are closed. It's like five minutes long then we go to first period."

"Ah, thanks," Ken said with a grateful smile to his trio of new acquaintances.

A television turned on at the front of the classroom and a silence fell as the students turned their attention to the screen.

Davis leaned over that whispered so only Ken could hear. "It's starting."

A black Hawk with red ribbons lacing around its body and the words, "ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE SOARING HAWKS" written in bold lettering on the streams of red appeared on the TV. The ribbons began to untangle themselves, as if there were being pulled away. The hawk opened its large beak and flapped its wings before flying off the screen.

The screen went blue for a moment before a man appeared behind the Principal's desk. He sat tall, his hands resting on the mahogany surface. He was wearing a crisp dark suit, but his face was hidden behind a black ski mask. The voice that transmitted from the speakers cracked, the natural sound being distorted.

"Attention students. This is your new principal speaking. I am proud to bring you the last day of your lives. Oh but don't worry… you'll have one last moment to say goodbye. Have a nice day."

The screen went black while the students' shock and silence dragged on.

Then chaos erupted.

* * *

**A/N: March 31, 2009**

**Disclaimer: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. Nor does she own any recognizable brands (i.e. clothing, food, and the like).  
Beta'd: SugarSpiral... I love you Aana!**

**This is a tester chapter. Depending on the response I get for this fic, I'll decide whether I continue it.  
All 12 Digidestined will be in this fic but it is completely AU, so no Digimon =( Sorry. I'm working on a new one with the mon.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or concerns. If you don't think it's good, say it in a nice way, I'm not too partial to flames. Translation: I'll flame your ass right back, even worse. :D**

**Toodles,  
Diane**


	2. CODE BLACK

**From this point on, there is a strong advisory that this story is rated T. There will be cursing and violence.**

**

* * *

**

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

"May I help you?" Hintaro Ichiro asked the slender brunette girl who stood idly in the doorframe to his office.

The girl nodded her head, causing her long curls to bounce as she giggled teasingly. She walked closer to him, an innocent smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She was wearing the school's female uniform of a pleated black skirt and a crisp, long sleeved, white collared shirt. A black cotton vest lay over the shirt, and the red scarf-like tie that was supposed to be secured around her neck and tucked under the folds of the collar was instead tied loosely and hanging between the exposed flesh of her chest. Two inches of skin was visible between her skirt and thigh-length stockings.

Sighing in irritation at her attire and her lack of verbal answer, he looked up. It was then that he noticed her walking closer to him, her hands behind her back. "Young lady, your outfit is not in compliance with the school's dress code. I insist that you button your top and fix your tie, at once."

Expecting her to obey his demands, he looked down at the paper in his hands. Ichiro neglected to notice neither her reaching his desk nor her climbing atop it. Her pale hand yanked the page out of his grip and he looked up bewildered. "Just what do you think you are doi-"

Ichiro froze. His entire body became immobile as he stared into the barrel of a silver 9 mm pistol. His eyes stared at the gun that was only centimeters from the space between his eyes. She cocked the gun. He gulped and snapped his lips shut tightly. The girl tilted her head to the side just a fraction, her large doe-like eyes reflecting no malice or ill intention, just delight. His widened as he took in the view of his lifeless secretary lying on the linoleum floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Just do it already!" a voice commanded from outside of the room.

The girl smirked triumphantly and pulled the trigger.

•¤•

Ito Miyo, Odaiba High School's vice-principal, parked her car hastily and rushed into the large building. She hadn't meant to be late. The morning just wasn't one of her better ones, and to top it off, the bright sunlight sky was now turning grey with heavy clouds and the cool breeze was turning frosty. She hated the cold weather; since childhood, she had seen it as a bad omen. And, like icing on the proverbial cake, she'd forgotten her coat at home.

Her modest heels clacked lightly on the tile floors as she hastened her pace to get to her office. She needed to stop by the principal's office to drop off the transcripts and disciplinary files of two students. Miyo was to have a meeting with him concerning these pupils and to discuss necessary action. The students were impossible; they were both nuisances and, to some degree, frightening. One was cold and distant; the other was loud and brute.

She knew both students fairly well. They'd been almost permanent fixtures in her small office. But their recent actions had mixed both of their dangerous tendencies. That was the reason they needed to be dealt with and she was tired of being the one who had to dole out punishment. It never did any good.

She stopped short of the main office door when she heard the voices of her favorite students. Miyo sighed in exasperation and rubbed her temples. It was too early in the day, way too early.

"Just do it already!" It was the elder of the two terrors that spoke.

Do what? Miyo had to think, what were they up to now? The petty pranks had taken a toll on the school's calm and quiet. Their latest offenses included giving a good portion of the student population food poisoning and forcing a freshman to have emergency scrotal retrieval surgery. Miyo knew it was them, but she could do nothing about it. There were no witnesses and no evidence.

Her rambling thoughts were silenced when she heard a loud bang. Her heart stopped as she peeked into office. Torizuka Fuumei, the principal's secretary, a middle-aged woman with an unpleasant attitude about everything, lay on the floor bleeding profusely. And beyond her, in Mr. Hinarto's office, a girl stood on top of the desk twirling a gun in her hand. Hinarto's body was slumped in his chair.

"You two, get in there and clean it up." Miyo's eyes widened; that was the other boy.

A girl and a guy rushed into the open office while the speaker walked to the desk and held out his arms for the girl on the desk. She giggled and let him pick her up and settle her on the ground.

"I'm surprised. Good work."

She smirked, "I'm insulted."

Miyo's breath caught in her throat as she saw the hole in the middle of Ichiro's forehead. She covered her mouth with her hand and stumbled backwards. Her back slammed into the lockers and she stifled a scream.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Go check."

"Fine."

Her heart hammered loudly as she pulled off her shoes and ran. It was her life if she didn't move fast enough. She got down the hall and threw herself into her office.

"Hello?" a girl's voice called down the empty hall. It wasn't the giggling girl, it was another. "Is anyone there?" The voice was soft, almost nurturing. Then it became harsh. "Clear. Probably just a student closing their locker."

"Ingrates."

She mentally counted the different voices she'd heard. Six, six people were in that office, there had been more but… "Dear lord," Miyo sobbed quietly. Then her mind grasped the severity of the situation. She had to call the police.

She checked the time on her watch; certainly everyone would get suspicious if the announcements didn't start on time. Wouldn't they?

The police did need to be called, but for now, security would have to evacuate students discreetly to avoid potential danger.

She dialed the security office at the front gate. She held her phone impatiently, biting her lip and pushing away her tears. She was terrified; she'd just seen two bodies; there could be more; and she could very well have been the next. One ring… two… three… but no answer.

The television turned on in her office and she stared numbly at it.

"Attention students. This is your new principal speaking. I am proud to bring you the last day of your lives. Oh, but don't worry… you'll have one last moment to say goodbye. Have a nice day."

Her mind was reeling. She picked up the phone again and punched in a sequence of numbers. Immediately she was patched into the school's intercom system. She was going to tell everyone to evacuate, but at that second the door to her office was thrown open and the two boys walked in, guns poised and aimed at her head. Her frantic screams flooded every space of the school.

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! LOCKDOWN!!!"

* * *

**A/N: April 4, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon, nor does she own any recognizable brands (i.e. clothing, food, music, etc.).  
Beta'd: _PY687_ as of 4/10/09.**

**Well I was more than pleased with the responce to the first chapter. Thank you all very much. **

**Thank you's too: _alienstarship, amaramichelle, bookworm9515, cancercute, Aster Selene, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, SugarSpiral, Potgenie, BenignUser, LoneWolfVampire13, Jaeda star, Ballet Kitty, and guavawolf._  
_sombra_ - I'm glad I could peek your interest. I too love the school atmosphere type stories. Thanks for the review.  
_Yeesha_ - Thanks. Interesting is exactly what I was going for so I'm really happy you liked it. I'm a sucker for the real life over them being Digidestined too. I do the AU way better than the ones were there are actual Digimon.**

So with that said... please review.  
I hope no one get's confused. It's pretty self-explanatory but should you need any clarification, just ask. The story will jump into real action next. Names will be put to faces, that sort of junk.

**Magical goodness awaits after you click the green button. I swear... something good will come out of it... I like to call it an UPDATE! :D  
REVIEW!!!**

**Later gators,  
Diane**


	3. Deadly Fall

**Again, rated T for strong violence. Please keep in mind that this is all purely fiction. OOC warning!!!**

* * *

**Lockdown**  
_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

Motomiya Jun stumbled out from behind the bleachers with a very ruffled looking young man at her side. He straightened his tie and tucked in his shirt before running a hand through his disheveled locks. Jun patted out the wrinkles in her uniform and ignored the guy who was asking if they could go meet up again on Friday. She laughed; did he really think that she was going give him a second glance after today? Highly doubtful, he may be hot but she didn't even know his name. It was something along the lines of Gechi though Jun wasn't even sure if that was his surname or his first.

"So how about it?" he asked hopefully.

"What?" Jun muttered distractedly. She could have sworn she'd heard two loud bangs with the building. "Oh, no I'm sorry. I can't."

The teenage boy looked down at her in shock. "Whatever, uh, thanks… I guess." He walked away dejectedly but when she called him back with a simple, "hey!" he turned to her expectantly.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want Ishida Yamato to find out, 'kay?"

"Ditto," he muttered and walked to the building.

Jun smiled to herself at the thought of the handsome, blond haired, blue eyed, seventeen-year-old whom she'd become infatuated with. She'd created a shrine in devotion to him in her bedroom and had started the Ishida Yamato fan club.

And it was because of him that she even pulled Gechi out to the bleachers… he looked a _lot_ like Yamato.

•¤•

Geshiken Kichiro, the captain of the schools' basketball team, brooded as he walked through the south hallway doors. He was thoroughly put off that he'd just been rejected. Not that it made a difference; he was dating the captain of the cheerleading squad. His girlfriend was hotter than Jun anyway but at least Jun put out. His girlfriend… well she was just in her own little world, the world of an untouched Princess who was doted on, hand and foot. That's what he got after all for dating a younger girl.

Homeroom hadn't ended, but he figured he'd missed the morning announcements and he didn't mind. There was nothing terribly interesting about them. He sat down in the student lounge and rubbed his eyes. He was severely tired, today just was not his day. His father was on his ass about going to college, the coach was riding him about the upcoming playoffs, and his girlfriend had recently been spending a lot of time with her _new_ friends.

Kichiro sighed and stretched out on the worn leather couch. He was really tired and five minutes of sleep was better than none. He could hear voices… one of which sounded a lot like his girlfriend's but he didn't care, he figured it was probably a slip of judgment. It made sense, seeing as he was so exhausted. He'd see her at lunch. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

•¤•

Jun walked into the building through the same doors Kichiro had five minutes earlier. There was a slight skip to her step as she made her way to Physics. She had this class with _him_. So what if he sat three desks ahead of her and never looked back? It was set in her mind that he didn't look back for fear of blushing at the sight of her. That was perfectly plausible in Jun's mind. He was shy guy to begin with.

She'd never seen Yamato physically attracted to anyone, nor had she seen him really enjoy anybody's company, not even his own little brother's. Maybe the only person he really ever spoke to was Yagami Taichi and those two girls. Jun sneered internally, she detested them.

A smile of satisfaction crept onto Jun's face at the thought of the younger of the two girls. She was still a in her third year but the girl got everything and anything that she wanted, including any_one_. That added to her jovial skip. She'd gotten one up on the spoiled brat. Jun had just had romp under the bleachers with the brunette dim-whit's boyfriend.

The bell rang shrilly to signify the end of the passing period and the beginning of first. That was actually when Jun realized that the hallways were deserted. The classroom doors were closed and there was no noise. It was eerily quiet. She strained to remember that it was only Wednesday morning, it wasn't a holiday and there wasn't an assembly going on. She shrugged it off and continued her trek down the hallway but stopped suddenly.

There was the echo of footsteps, soft but fast, like someone running. She listened intently to the click of a metallic door being opened, the sound of terrified screams, and then a bang. It was so loud that Jun had to cover her ears as it reverberated through the corridor. She staggered backwards as more shots rang out and the screaming began to steadily cease. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and backed into someone.

Jun turned slowly and came eye to eye with an auburn haired girl whose brown eyes seemed jarringly crimson, and gasped in fright. "Take-Takenouchi," Jun muttered as she bowed her head slightly at the girl.

"Motomiya, what are you doing out here?" The girl's body trembled as she struggled to breathe, "It's not safe to be out here. We're in the middle of a lockdown!"

"What?" Jun asked, completely thrown off balance. "Why? Why are we on lockdown Sora?"

"I don't know," Sora replied, her voice shaky and frightened. "First there was this creepy guy doing the announcements, then Vice Principal Ito came on the intercom and stared screaming 'code black' and 'lockdown.' We heard some gun shots. And then nothing… I think… I think she's dead."

Jun's eyes welded with tears as she stared at the girl, trying to comprehend what was going on. Then two names flashed in her head, Yamato… and Daisuke.

"My brother…" Jun muttered quietly. Her thoughts circled around him. His homeroom was on the second floor, she was on the first. She'd have to get to him to make sure he was okay. If they were on lockdown he'd surely be safe inside his classroom, right? But then she remembered hearing the door opening and the fact that there were no more screams. That could only mean no one was safe, everyone was trying to stay in their classrooms to keep themselves out of harms way. It was common that in lockdowns the teachers never let anyone leave the room… She looked up at Sora and recoiled slightly. "Sora, how… I mean, where were you when this all happened?"

"In class," Sora replied, still holding onto her fear.

"But," Jun reasoned, "if we're in a lockdown, how did you get out of class?"

"Jun…" Sora's tremors immediately stopped and she erected herself to her full height. "You should run."

Jun's eye widened when Sora's frantic expression turned manic. She raised her hand and pointed a gun at Jun's chest. Instinct screamed at the maroon haired girl to run, and that she did. With all the speed and strength she could muster, Jun ran down the hallways screaming for help.

A giggle rippled down the hall and Jun pushed herself faster. The brunette girl who'd murdered the principal stepped out of the shadows of a darkened hall. "I'll get her."

She took a step forward, as if to follow Jun, when Sora grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Mimi," Sora said sharply. The girl raised an eyebrow at the hand Sora was using to hold her in place. "She's mine."

•¤•

Kichiro shot up at the sound of someone screaming. He rubbed his eyes and blinked back sleep; he figured it was just a dream. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. His head was slightly throbbing and he figured that the pain in his head was more prudent than the need to be in class. He stood up and cracked his back before walking to the double doors and out into the student parking lot.

He opened the door to his car and melted into the leather seat. He reclined the seat slightly and locked his doors. The sun was gone but it was still semi-bright out and he thanked his lucky stars for tinted windows. Before closing his eyes he looked up at the school.

Two people were one the roof. Kichiro knew they were girls because both were wearing skirts and knee-highs. The pervert in him smiled gleefully; perhaps they were having a go during class, the roof was, after all, very well secluded. Personal experience had taught him that. But they weren't actually doing anything. A bit annoyed at the fact that the girls were just standing there, he turned on his car and pulled out of his parking space. He drove over to the security gates with his student ID out and ready to show to the guard.

He lowered his window and stuck his identification card out. No one took the laminated plastic or spoke to him so he looked over. "Excuse me!" This demand fell on deaf ears and Kichiro eyes widened as he jumped back in his seat.

The security guard lay on the floor of his cubicle-like booth, a dribble of blood rolling down his chin. His white shirt was stained red as the three small holes in his chest leaked crimson fluid.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_Noooooo!!!"_

Kichiro's head whipped up to the roof of the school. Instead of there being two girls there like before, there was only one. She was standing at the ledge looking down; it appeared as if she were laughing but the other girl…

Kichiro held back his own scream of fear as he heard the definite _crack_ of something impacting with the concrete ground. His eyes scanned the floor and there was the source of the offensive sound. A body, mangled into a grotesque lump, lay in a puddle of blood. He squinted as a tried to see exactly who it was.

He held back his vomit and pushed his foot into the accelerator, putting as much distance between himself and the school as possible. Still, the expression of horror on Motomiya Jun's lifeless face kept flashing in his head.

* * *

**A/N: April 8, 2009**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I want to really know... who say that coming?! **

**Keichiro means "lucky son"... of a bitch! lol.  
I'm seriously getting wrapped up in this story that it's not even funny. I love Jun, I really do... but she had to go. **

**Okay, so I was hoping for a bit more reviews for the last chapter, but hey, 14 is better than none! :D  
Special thanks to:** _**Cara Miro, Potgenie, alienstarship, Light-of-Hope-07, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, AnimeLightPrincess, Hikari-and-Akari, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Houjun Ri, Jaeda star, thunderbird, guavawolf, Catching Rain, and angelswings217.**  
_**To the 21 people who ALERTED, and 9 people who FAVORTIED, I love you all!!!**

**I won't beg for reviews but I'm asking nicely... *looks cute* Please Review!  
10+ reviews calls for an update!**

**Oh oh oh! Before I forget... pairings... there will not be a focus on pairings. It will be brief moments of closeness but there are NO particular pairings. I can, however, tell you that there will Michi, Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, Jyoura, Koumi, Takari, Daikari, Kenkari, Kenyako, Daiyako, Taito, Miora(?), Daiken, Kenkeru, and Daikeru moments. (Shit, I'm out of my effing mind. Don't look at the yaoi and yuri couples and think it's like actual romance, it's mostly friendship.)**

**Review!  
-Diane**


	4. Signal Faded

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

Keichiro ran into the police station screaming and trembling, he lost his balance and fell face first into the cold tile floor. His long body lay crumpled on the ground as he relished in the thought that he'd finally made it to safety. He gathered his legs to his chest and rocked shakily. Several people stared at the teenager who'd fallen on the floor with his hands over his eyes and whitnessed him visibly losing control. An officer who was standing behind the information desk rushed to the boy as he bawled.

"Hey kid, have you been assaulted? Are you hurt or in any pain?" the officer questioned.

Keichiro looked him in the eye and shook his head. There was an extended pause and silence as the busy lobby was suddenly quieted waiting to understand the reason for the teenager's distress. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "M-my school… A girl…" he became immobile as he remembered the angle at which Jun's neck was twisted. Horror and absolute fear flashed in his eyes and lost himself again. Crying loudly he grunted, "she's dead! The security guard too!"

There was a flurry of movement as people sprang to action. Judging by the boy's uniform, the police officer deduced that he went to Odaiba High School.

Fear flashed in the officer's eyes. He gripped Keichiro's shoulders tightly and shook him. "Who killed them?"

Keichiro shook his head and his eyes widened in realization. "My… my girlfriend's still there. You have to get her out!"

The man released Keichiro and ran to the phone on his desk where he called his superiors. He informed them of the information he was able to get out of the kid. Then he dialed his home number and waited for his wife to answer.

"Hida residence, Hida Kotomi speaking, may I help you?"

"Koto, it's Hiroki. Something happened at Iori's school!"

•¤•

"That was too hasty," a snide voice drifted toward Sora as she gawked down in amazement.

Sora raised her head to examine the teenage male standing by the door to the stairwell. He was adjusting the cuffs on his shirt and straightening his tie. A smear of blood, in what appeared to be a hand print, was blotched on the sleeve of his left arm.

A vile smile lit her face, her thoughts reflecting the events leading up to Motomiya Jun's last moments.

Jun had ran, she had a decent start to begin with, but instead of running out the school doors like any rational person would have done she took stairs. Sora didn't even run after her. It was a lockdown after all; no teacher would purposely open their door unless the person trying to get in knew the safe word. A word, that, to the misfortune of Motomiya Jun, she did not know. She screamed her head off, crying for help but no one came to her rescue. She'd stumbled up the steps, banged on lockers and classroom doors but no one did a thing.

Immense fear shown brilliantly in her brown eye as she realized that Sora had caught up to her. The red head grabbed her by the arm and sent her into the lockers. Jun's head slammed against the metal and she woozily stood. Shakily, she sprinted up another set of stairs and threw open a heavy door at the top. The sky, darkened by the heavy rainclouds overhead, met her vision and she raced to the ledge to find a straight three-story drop. Struggling to calculate her chances of survival if she jumped, the maroon-haired senior missed the sound of the door opening again, and the footsteps as her attacker grew nearer.

"Jun, that wasn't very smart," Sora reprimanded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jun wailed. "Please, I promise, I'll do anything you ask. Please!!!"

Sora laughed, "you don't understand, you stupid whore." Sora stalked closer to her. The black pistol in her hand seemed lighter than air as she raised it to Jun's chest. She fired one round, "Keichiro!" _Bang!_ "Taichi!" _Bang!_ "Yamato!!"

Jun teetered to the point where her heels were rocking dangerously on the ledge and Sora gave her a rough shoved.

It happened in such a quick succession that Sora didn't really get to enjoy it. Truth be told, she was envious of Mimi's kill, not to mention the one that had taken place in the computer lab only minutes ago. _Lucky bastards_, she'd thought malevolently.

Sora snorted and turned to look at the boy standing by the door. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It was too hasty and sloppy. Why didn't you let someone else deal with it? Someone who understands discretion? You could very well have jeopardized the entire thing!"

She seethed and glared fervid flames at the taller boy. The space between them was quickly filled as he ambled closer to her.

"Was this," he bent over the ledge and examined the remains, "worth it? That's actually disgusting. I didn't think you were going to throw her off."

"She had it coming."

"So says you."

"Is there a reason for you being up here?" She snapped, annoyed that he was judging her handiwork.

He scoffed, "unfortunately. We're about to start the removal."

Sora nodded absentmindedly and looped her arm with his. "Well Kido, let's go get 'em."

•¤•

"EVERYONE REMAIN CALM AND STAY IN YOUR SEATS!"

The sound of rapid gunfire was waging out in the hallways and the floor below. The sounds of terrified screams were growing unbearable and Nanikato Chiyoko was hard-pressed to announce her own terror. But as she gazed at the faces of her horrified students, she composed herself. This was part of the reason she'd become an educator. She wanted to be someone important in many people's lives. If she could get them all out of the building safely then she'd feel as if her life meant something. The question now was how? How would she move twenty students out of her second floor classroom?

The room was at the end of the hallway, the very last door that was furthest from the stairs. There were no emergency exits. Even if she busted a window then they still had to climb down. But what could they use to climb on? There were no pipes, no ledges, not even vines growing up the side of the building. The more and more she divulged into ideas of leading them to safety, the less and less possible the prospect seemed.

Then, like a dim light bulb receiving it's much needed energy, it hit her. Her cell phone. She opened a drawer in her desk and dug out her purse. Chiyoko cursed herself for carrying such meaningless, not to mention useless, items in her large tote. "Where are you? Come on, where are you!? YES!" She pulled the flip-phone from the depths of her bag and opened it. She pressed the power button and the screen came to life. She hurriedly dialed the emergency number and waited.

Her students stared at her with renewed hope flaring within them.

"This is Yumi, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Nanika-"

There were screams out in the hallway, right in front of her door. Opening that door could bring peril to her students. Her own life was beginning to mean less to her as she fought logic and reason in an attempt to get them to safety.

Her mind was jogged by the loud beep in her ear. The screen on her phone told her the reason, _Signal Faded. Call Lost._

"Take out your phones! Call anyone!" She all but screamed to her petrified students.

Velcro being pulled apart, zippers opening, clips being released… it was a wave of noise that was holding Chiyoko together.

Sadness and realization filled her as one by one they looked at her with identical, pale faces.

•¤•

Miyako's gaze remained out the window. She was quietly chanting to herself, trying in vain to calm her wrecked nerves. Terrified, afraid, fearful… none of those words could sum up how she felt. This was blind anxiety and horror; it was like something on the television, it must be happening to other people. There was no possible was that _this_ was happening at Odaiba High School! It couldn't be happening. Stuff like this _didn't_ happen!

But the more she tried to convince herself that this was merely a nightmare, the more it became reality. There was a sudden succession of three shots and Miyako winced. She cringed into her jacket and fought back the urge to scream.

The clarity of the glass window was suddenly disrupted as something fell past it. Miyako flew out of her seat and plastered herself to the window.

"AGH!!!" Her scream was blood curdling. It vibrated throughout the room but no one moved, not even the teacher.

Ken stood up and went to her side. A lump rose in his throat as he examined the scene below them. He yanked Miyako away from the window and pulled her into his arms as she cried into white shirt. TK stood, despite the desperate yank on his own shirt from Hikari.

"Don't," Ken urged. "Don't."

TK shook them both off and moved to the window. He looked down and heart stung. He turned, moisture clouding his blue eyes. In two quick strides, he crossed the row of desks and pulled Davis up from his seat. The maroon haired boy was stunned as TK wrapped him in a firm hug, making any form of movement impossible. The blond then dragged him across the room, to the farthest point away from the windows.

Another girl, anxious to find out what the commotion was, looked at the scene. Her scream brought many people to the windows as she slumped to the floor. "It's Daisuke's sister!"

Davis fainted.

•¤•

"Dude, we are so late!" Katsura Takashi groaned as he parked his car in the student lot. Exhausted mumbles were heard from the other people in the vehicle. "Hurry up and get out!"

His demand was made upon Honjo Akira and Daigo Yutaka, both of which growled and hauled themselves from the car. They slowly, at an almost crawling pace, made their way toward the main doors. It was silent when they walked in.

"Damn, we are late," Akira sighed. "Dad's gonna kill me."

"You and me both," Yutaka agreed. "We shouldn't have went out last night."

"It was your fault!" Takashi pointed out. "What happened to Yamato, wasn't he supposed to go too?"

Akira shrugged, "he's been hanging out with that Takenouchi girl. You know the one with the nice ass who plays tennis. I think he's getting some."

"Really?" Takashi asked, slightly intrigued. "I thought he was messing around with Geshinken's girl, ya know… the cheerleader."

"Does it really matter? The point is, neither one of you are getting any," Yutaka jeered, cutting into the conversation. "Hey, where the fuck is everyone?"

"Class?" Takashi and Akira said at the same time.

There was a soft clicking a penny loafers moving toward them and Mimi turned the corner just ahead, a smirking blond following behind her.

"Hey Yama!" Akira called. "Man, where were you last night?"

Mimi turned to look at Yamato innocently and he inclined his head down to her. Light brown met cerulean and a sparkle of thrill was exchanged. "I'm going to find someone else to play with. Be good boys, I don't think I'll be seeing you anytime soon." She lifted herself just a bit and whispered in the blond's ear, "Matt, there isn't much time." She reached around him, as if giving him a hug, and pulled the Glock 19 out of his waist band. She cocked it and placed it in his waiting hand.

She pulled her arms away and gave a glittery wave. "Have fun!"

•¤•

Mimi skipped lightly into the principal's office and winked at the teen sitting in the cold leather chair. His brown eyes surveyed her as he licked his lips. He ran his hand through his deep chestnut hair and growled at her.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Where's Yamato? You were supposed to bring him back with you."

She walked around the desk and lifted herself up on it in front of him. She sat lightly and crossed her legs before resting her elbows against them. Her chin lolled on her knuckles and she smiled coyly. "He's handling some unfinished business. Don't worry, of all people, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

He reached out and touched the hem of her skirt and she playfully smacked his hand away.

"Ugh, do you people mind!"

Mimi slipped from the desk and into the brunet's lap. "Why not at all Koushiro, did you come to watch?"

Izumi Koushiro ignored her and made eye contact with the brunet. "The scrambler has been hooked up. I had to clear out the computer lab but that was easy enough. No calls can come in or go out."

"Very good."

"What did we miss?" Jyou asked as he and Sora took the two seats in front of the desk.

"Nothing," Koushiro snorted. "Where were you two?"

"Checking out the view," Sora joked and Jyou laughed.

Yamato jogged into the room, a smile of shear satisfaction on his lips. He tapped Sora's shoulder and she stood from her seat and leaned on the armrest of the chair that Yamato now occupied. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a playful squeeze.

"Alright, we're all here," the brunet said. He patted Mimi's thigh and she stood up. "Let's go."

•¤•

Kari sat on the floor numbly, her back to the south wall and Davis' head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as she remembered the cheery disposition that he and his sister shared. They were both obsessive people, but they'd never harm a soul. To her, Jun had done nothing to deserve such a tragic fate. She stared down at the tanned face of Davis and cried. Her tear drops fell lightly on his face. He didn't deserve this either. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she wouldn't see his bright smile for a very long time.

TK put a reassuring arm over her shoulder and drew her near him. "Shh," he soothed. "I'm going to make sure you get out of here. I promise you that. Nothing is going to happen to you, or him." TK motioned to David and she nodded gratefully.

A short distance away, Ken rocked Miyako in his arms. She had stopped sobbing but was still shaking. He tried to relinquish her to a fellow classmate but she refused to release her iron grip on his shirt. "Please, don't leave me." Her words hit him hard, and he vividly remembered his mother begging that of his elder brother right before he died.

Ken looked around and found the hermit-like boy staring at them. Ken smiled hoping it would seem like a friendly gesture. But the expressionless mask on the kid's face didn't change. "You don't even know her."

Ken was abashed for a second and pulled Miyako to him tighter. "You don't even know her name."

Ken didn't hide the affronted look on his face and the boy continued to speak. "Don't pretend to be her friend if don't plan on ever speaking to her again."

Ken waited but there were no more words from the boy.

"Hika," TK whispered, "they're okay, right? You don't think they're…"

Kari's mind went into overload as TK's face affirmed who "they" were, their elder brothers. "Taichi..."

Before she could answer him however, there was a rapid, desperate pounding on the door. The students small conversations died and Ms. Nanikato stared blankly at it.

"Ms. Nanikato!" A voice shouted from the other side. "Please, open the door!"

Chiyoko's face dawned with realization. That was the voice of her favorite student, a boy whom aided her in many things, including her grading and technical problems. But it was a lockdown! She could very well put her students in danger if she unlocked her door.

"Please! Please!" The voice cried. "They attacked the computer room! Mr. Arata is dead! Ms. Nanikato, please! Help me!!!"

Her heart clenched and propelled her forward. She got up hastily and threw open the door. Before her stood her favorite student, holding a gun to her abdomen.

"Thanks." He laughed before he shot her.

She stretched her fingers out as she tried to grasp at him. "Koushiro…"

* * *

**A/N: April 13, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**Before I get on with everything I just wanted to say this... This work was a completely original idea. It is not a parody of Light It Up, nor is it an idea taken from someone else and I put my own flare on it. This was just one of my random, albeit freaky and twisted, ideas.**

**Uh... not as heart pounding as the other ones and a little repetitive of the last chapter but after this, there's no more bullshitting! We're gonna get down to the nitty gritty next kay! Ah, there were a few _moments_ in there! Did you see them?! Takari, Kenyako, Daikari, Mimato, Jyoura, Daikeru, Michi and Sorato! (I warned you it'd just be moments!)**

**OMFG, the reviews! Over 20 for chapter three alone! Plus the story got a good boost and now there are 54 reviews for the fic. Thank you everyone! I swear I love you people.  
Special thanks to: _Cara Miro, thedigitalrailroader, Houjun Ri, ARCtheElite, Kirae-Remi, alienstarship, potgenie, Jaeda star, BenignUser, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, Hikari-and-Akari, Catching Rain, Aster Selene, Hood Star, Shady C. Pawz, Yeesha, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, LoneWolfVampire13, SugarSpiral, aprilsdiamond, and guavawolf._**

**_Catching Rain:_ OMG, I'm so sorry. I feel like a liar because I said I'd be updating between Friday and Sunday... and now it's Monday. Sorry.  
_Yeesha:_ Thank you! That was really complimentary and appreciated. I too like Jun, she's a personal favorite of mine but she just didn't mix with this story so she HAD to go. Define long? **

**Extra special thanks and shout outs to:  
_potgenie_, for randomly picking victims without even knowing it.  
_BenignUser_, for helping so much and I only hope he'll be shocked when he actually sees what I'm gonna do.  
_SugarSpiral_, my wonderful British Bestie, for listening to my crazy ideas and beta'ing whenever she can.  
Thanks loves!**

**So you know... to keep this interesting, I might randomly be asking reviewers questions and whatever answer you give me might show up in the fic! So... REVIEW!**

**Later,  
Diane**


	5. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

"You have to tell us, in detail, what happened!" Police Chief Nao Haruka demanded.

Keichiro stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down on his knuckles. He feared that opening his mouth might unleash a girlish scream of terror. But what else could he do?

The question was did they take this kid seriously? Or was this just a sick prank? If the allegations proved false, he was going to throw this kid in a holding cell with the transvestite hookers who were brought in a various hours of the night. However, if the boy was indeed telling the truth, it would prove to be catastrophic.

After pausing for a few clear calming breaths, Keichiro continued on with the retelling of what had happened earlier in the morning.

After having heard the full story, all thoughts of a prank were no longer entertained. Two people were being reported dead. It was now only a matter of confirming it.

Several calls to the school had been made in the last few minutes, but the phones remained unreachable. This had happened before; the generators within the aging building were less than reliable and power outages were not uncommon.

However, such a theory still didn't justify the reason behind cellular phones not working. Several people within the precinct had children who attended the school and by now many were frantically awaiting the chief's decision regarding the matter. They were already in an uproar demanding he go there immediately.

But without definite proof and understanding of the situation, it was like trudging though unknown waters. The potential danger for the officers was absolute, yet the potential danger inside the school could prove to be even worse.

"Did you see anyone else out there? Was there anyone with her?" Haruko questioned.

"A… a girl. They were yelling at each other… but I couldn't hear them." Keichiro ran his through his hair and tugged dejectedly at the roots. "I cheated on my girlfriend with this girl, and now she's dead."

The chief's eyes opened wide as he listened to the teenager ramble on about his girlfriend. He'd cheated on her with the possible victim. Now there was motive.

One jealous girlfriend on a vindictive rampage, murders a student and a school employee.

It was also possible that there were more caught in the crossfire. This was something that Haruko wouldn't tolerate. There was too much at stake. Too many innocents, but there also too many uncertainties.

His top officers stood around him, debating the situation. This was the worst one he'd been in yet. And in all of his fifteen years as Chief, he'd never had such a personal connection to the problem at hand.

The time for action was now.

"ENOUGH!" Haruko yelled. "I need SAT at Odaiba High School this instant!"

•¤•

"So what were you doing while I was gone?" The redhead cooed.

The blond at her side smirked, "I was having fun actually. I heard you dabbled in that darkness too."

"There goes Jyou making up stories," she sighed. "She was expendable."

"And who exactly was_ she_?" Yamato asked as he pulled a black ski mask over his hair, not bothering to cover his face.

Sora laughed, "Motomiya." She walked happily down the hallway, knocking her gun purposely against the metal lockers. The sound echoed loudly until Sora finally stopped and realized Yamato wasn't walking beside her. "What?"

"What did you do to her?"

Sora glared. "What does it matter? I shot her and…"

"And what?"

"And threw her off the roof," she mumbled.

"Are you that fucking stupid? Do you know what that means!?" Yamato was in her face, forcing her to back up against the lockers. He yanked the gun out of her hand and held in close to her cheek.

Sora shuddered and resisted the urge to spit at him. He ran his other hand up her hip and ribs. It roamed further up and caressed the side of her breast. She hissed under his touch and he smiled. "Is she still there?" He asked in a breathy whisper.

Sora shivered and gave a curt nod.

"Well then I suggest after we've finished here that you get your ass outside and deal with it!"

Yamato smashed his lips against hers. Sora's breath hitched. She tried and failed to keep herself steady in the heat of the moment; she pushed herself towards him just as Yamato pulled away. "No touching. We have things to do." He peered down at her curiously before pushing up a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his eyes.

He left her standing there, her hand resting over her chest, her breathing rapid, and her eyes flashing with fury. She noticed that he'd left her gun behind and it was now back in her left hand. Something inside her wanted to use it, but her aim was nothing compared to his. If she shot, she was likely to hit him in the back but in a second he would spin on her and shoot to kill.

Sora shook in anger when he looked back and mockingly added, "Well, aren't you coming Takenouchi?"

•¤•

"Li! Get away from the door! Please!" The last word was a half-wailed, half-sob.

Li, the dark-eyed boy, turned his head to the side to look at the girl huddled in the corner. Her dirty blonde hair was covering her eyes and she was rocking back and forth. Her knees had been pulled to her chest and her face was buried between them. He'd been listening to the sound of metal dragging against metal and it made his stomach churn.

"Please," she sobbed again. "Come sit with me."

Li Yuehon nodded. He made sure the large trashcan was secured against the bolted door before talking a seat on the moldy floor beside her. He fought with the idea of possibly placing a consoling arm around her shoulder. She had, after all, seen her own sister die in front of her.

Yuehon felt her head fall on his shoulder as her silent cries continued. He settled his arms over his knees and left his head fall back against the wall. As much as he fought back the memories, they flooded his mind's eye.

"_Good morning, Sir," Yuehon bowed courteously to his teacher._

"_Morning, Mr. Li," the teacher greeted. "You almost didn't make it on time. The announcements are going to start."_

"_Forgive me, sir. It won't happen again." The teacher smiled and Yuehon took his seat._

"_Mr. Arata is too nice to you, kiss ass," the girl who sat at the same table as him, Inoue Momoe, hissed._

_Jealous would be a perfect word to describe her. Insubordinate would be another. He hated her. She was so full of herself and to top it off, she was a woman who didn't know her place. That had always been a thing that bugged him about this country. People didn't understand what they should or shouldn't do and say._

_They weren't all bad; there were a few he actually got along wonderfully with. He'd even considered one a friend. Izumi Koushiro was nothing like the idiots that festered here. Plus, they bonded on their knowledge of technology. _

_Yeuhon had even aided Koushiro in creating a signal scrambler so Koushiro could hack._

_He looked around for the teen but found him missing from his seat. That was odd, Koushiro was never late, nor was he ever absent._

"_Looking for your boyfriend?" Momoe sneered._

_Yeuhon ignored her. Oh what he wouldn't give to be in his native land. He missed China dearly, but he dispised his parents. For this stupid exchange student situation had been their doing._

_Then the strange announcements came on. Yeuhon wondered if it were the so-called "Senior-Prank," he'd heard those two miscreants, ones he'd never bothered to introduce himself to, talking about this elaborate hoax. It had to be a joke, because there was no way in heaven or hell that they'd be serious._

_People shared confused glances afterwards but no one really took it seriously._

_Yeuhon among them. He found it comedic. But the terrified screams of a woman soon followed. The sound of gun shots… and nothing._

_Nothing but silence. The crackle of the intercom's connection was broken soon after._

_There was a knock on the door and Mr. Arata hesitated to open it._

"_Don't!" Momoe screamed. "Didn't you hear what just happened?!"_

_There was a muffled voice coming from behind the door and a smile of relief flooded Mr. Arata's face. "Come in, hurry… Wh-wha-what are you doing?"_

"_Bang, bang… you're dead."_

_Yeuhon fell backwards and the computer chair toppled under his unbalanced weight. Still as the shots continued he heard the thuds of people falling prey to the maniac. _

_Then Momoe was on her feet, screaming like a banshee. Cursing a string of incoherent words at whoever was at the front of the room. His Japanese wasn't great but it was well enough for Yuehon to understand bits and pieces, despite that, he could not connect them._

_He laughed, whoever was shooting laughed. Yeuhon made to pull Momoe to the ground beside him but he wasn't fast enough._

"_MOMOE!" Her sister, who Yeuhon had failed to notice, cried frantically. _

_Yeuhon didn't look back as he grabbed a hold of Chiruzu's waist and yanked her through the back door. _

It was a damn miracle that he'd been able to pull her through the back door. It was fate that saved them. And it was the heavens that would bring their wrath down on the one who'd eradicated an entire classroom worth of students.

•¤•

"This is fun," Mimi giggled as she skipped toward the gymnasium, all the while dragging Taichi behind her. He couldn't help but smile at her glee.

She was the one he'd never expected to join. She was small, cheerful, and never showed any sign of malice or ill-intent. Taichi would admit this much: he was happy she was here. She had the feminine seduction that Sora lacked; not to mention she was also surprisingly an expert shot.

But most of all, she oozed innocence. Who would ever have thought that Tachikawa Mimi would get a thrill out of this, he certainly hadn't.

It was a drug. It pulsed through her veins and made her heart race. It was an utterly addicting sensation that consumed her every time she handled a pistol. It was an intense delight to pull the trigger, to hear the sound of the bullet being fired, but her favorite part by far was the end result.

It gave her an angel of mercy complex. And she loved it.

"You get too much satisfaction out of this," Taichi remarked.

Her disposition changed considerably and her eyes hardened. She pulled the mask over his face and tucked her gun into his pocket. She ripped open her shirt, the skin of her stomach littered with bruises. He watched her carefully as she tore at the hem of her skirt. Her fingers ratted her hair and smeared her makeup.

"Are you ready?" Her tone was harsh, or as harsh as she could make it.

He nodded.

"Good."

She sat on the floor as Taichi kicked open the gymnasium doors. He grabbed a fist full of Mimi's hair and she screamed as he pulled her into the room behind him.

•¤•

Ken watched as the teacher, whose name he hadn't even familiarized himself with yet, fell to the floor. In that same instant, another body fell as well. A student with auburn hair and dark eyes dropped near the teacher's side, shaking in fear. A man stood over them, brandishing his firearm. He was tall and intimidating; he wore slacks, a black jacket, and a ski mask. He kicked the auburn haired boy hard in the gut and laughed derisively as the junior student yelped in pain.

"Leave him alone!"

The fearful silence turned to stunned uncertainly.

Hida Iori stood from his chair and walked toward the man.

"What did you say?" The man chuckled dangerously.

Iori didn't stop, he proceeded forward. The collective silence of the students was turning mutinous as they held their breaths. Their silence begged the small boy to fall back, but their pointed glares and pleading glances did nothing to deter the him.

"DON'T!" Miyako had flown from Ken's grasp and created a shield between the gun welding man and the younger boy.

Kari's scream mingled with those of several others as the girl fell to the ground with a harsh slap of skin against tile.

* * *

**A/N: April 20, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**This chapter was a little cheap, I'm sorry. But this was the bridge from slow to whoa! :D**

**80 review on 4 chapter... Did I ever tell you I love you all? Oh well, I LOVE YOU!  
Special Thanks to: _Caro Miro, Morphin, Catching Rain, Hikari-and-Akari, BenignUser, guavawolf, Houjun Ri, thedigitalrailroader, theflowofmusic, Hood Star, LoneWolfVampire13, Aster Selene, Pranksta-4-lyf, Potgenie, Kirae-Remi, alienstarship, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, Jaeda star, Shady C. Pawz, ARCtheElite, aprilsdiamond, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, bookworm9515, and SugarSpiral._**

**_Morphin:_ Thank you. It's always great when someone tells you you're amazing. So are you! Eh, about the Sorato... I made it so there are no pairings... moments... but no pairings. And yes... Sora killed JUN!**

**Extra Special shout outs and thanks -  
_Pranksta-4-lyf_, thanks babe.  
_BenignUser,_ BETA'd! Thanks oniichan! :D**

**_SugarSpiral_, I know I promised you a moment... but it didn't work out that way. NEXT chapter is all for you love!**

**Please review. Next chapter will be up by FRIDAY! Harass me via PM and EMAIL if it's not!**

**Love ya'll,  
Diane**


	6. Oh the Suspense

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

"_Hello, you've reached the Takaishi residence. We are able to take your call at the moment, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, have a nice day."_

"Natsuko! This is Hiroaki! Did the boys go to school today!? Natsu, if they went, you need to meet me at the police station immediately! We just picked up word on the police scanner. Something terrible has happened! There was a shooting at the school! Call me back! RIGHT NOW!"

•¤•

Taichi laughed with pure delight as he flung the brunette into the gymnasium. She lay on the floor, chest heaving with the after effects of screaming.

"Tachikawa!" Fujiyama Maki, the school's athletic director, shouted as he caught sight of the girl. He made to run to her but was stopped.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Maki."

Mr. Fujiyama stared at the long body in front of him. Taichi was smiling beneath his mask. He despised this teacher. It was a mutual dislike between both men. And to top it off, the physical education teacher was sexist and a pervert.

That was where Mimi played into this phase of the plan perfectly. Mimi had an appeal and for Taichi, it was like a weapon that only he could control.

Odaiba High School had a very small population. Its faculty alone barely stretched past sixty people. But it was adequate for the small building that housed a minimal population. A majority of the staff were men. Older men, past their prime, who found it amusing to eye the short skirts that the girls wore, and purposely sat their female pupils at the front of the class so they'd have something to stare at.

It disgusted Tai. He'd seen it happen to both Mimi and Sora. There was no doubt that it'd eventually happen to his sister, and that Taichi would not condone.

But aside from ridding the world of a poor excuse for an educator, physical or not, there was a more prudent reason for Taichi to be in this gymnasium.

"Mimi," a girl squeaked nearby.

Mimi tilted her head ever so slightly and her eyes connected with dark grey ones belonging to her longtime friend, and the daughter of one of Odaiba's finest, Nao Minori, whose expression read terror, regret, and empathy.

The murderess lying face down on the hard wood floor crawled toward the petrified teenager. She stopped inches from the girl when Taichi placed his foot on her shoulder. Mimi looked up at him, smugness glittering in her brown eyes. His eyes flickered between her and Minori. Mimi gave a small nod.

Taichi grinned, he'd found his target.

•¤•

There was never a time in her life where Yagami Hikari wanted her brother at her side more. Taichi would know exactly what to do. She believed that wholeheartedly because her brother was smart and courageous.

Even as she sat in TK's arms, clinging to Davis' still unconscious body, Kari remained firm in her belief that her brother would save her.

She had to wonder how the day had taken such a horrific toll. People were dying… some of them were even dead. It frightened her to think, not to mention see, that someone was so sadistic that they'd attack defenseless people, but… "Why?"

"Kari?" TK whispered. "What is it?"

"Why is this happening?" She was practically begging the blond to answer her. To tell her what she needed to hear.

TK was at a loss. He didn't know what to say to her, much less how to explain their current situation.

Ken crawled to the redheaded boy who was curled up in a ball beside the teacher's desk. He observed the boy's squeamish movements and ached to help. No one had taken a step near him since Miyako was pulled out, kicking and screaming by the _killer_.

The thought brought a shiver of fear and pain down Ken's spine. He had the chance to save her. He could have restrained her. Still, he couldn't hinder her want to help the small teenage boy.

Well, Ken was determined. If he couldn't save Miyako, he'd at least find out as much as he could from the kid who'd been dragged into the room. With tears dangerously at the point of falling, Ken stood. He was going to beat information out of this kid if he had to.

The class watched in silence as the new kid, the smart kid, walked up to the school's genius.

"Please!"

Ken stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the emotionally spent eyes of the girl who'd spoken to him.

Kari relinquished Davis to TK and ran to Ken. He caught her and felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Please, there's nothing but death if you try to go out there."

She'd believed that he was going to try to follow the murder.

Ken was utterly bewildered by the small girl in his arms, she didn't even know him, yet here she was, crying into his shirt and begging him not to go.

"Ken," Kari grunted through a sob, "she's gone. You can't save her."

And like confirmation of Kari's statement, there was a succession of rapid gunfire and a scream.

Koushiro brought his face up from the ground and whispered so only Iori, who was closest to him, could hear, "Oh, the suspense."

And then he tossed his head back and chuckled frenziedly.

•¤•

"Yamato," Sora called quietly. She was still more than upset about his selfish act of comedy. He saw it as funny, to her it was humiliating. How she wished she could take that stupid smirk of his and shove it up his ass. But alas, she couldn't. She was a merely a player in the sickest and most entertaining game ever.

"What?" He answered tartly.

"This is the room."

Yamato stared up at the sigh above the door before nodding. He adjusted his mask and sunglasses, taking careful precaution that his identity not be shared with the outside world. It would be easy to pinpoint either himself or his brother as the deviants in this matter. The reason being, blond hair and blue eyes weren't a common trait in Japan, let alone in Odaiba High School.

Yamato planned on making it out of this building, carefree. He would be damned if he let one minor slip up ruin that.

"Are you ready?"

Sora smiled at his question. Of course she was ready; she'd been waiting for this moment since she'd first been invited to join the group. This would be the highlight of her day, besides Jun's pleasant ending.

Yamato took in the look of excitement in Sora's bright brown eyes. This didn't surprise him. She didn't surprise him. From the moment he'd met her, he knew that she was one who wanted to lash out but kept amazingly passive. Sora had worked to remain gentle and quiet, yet friendly and open. Having her work with them was genuinely a brilliant idea.

So he befriended her. He took her under his wing and taught her the joys of disobeying the rules. He left her know that she could let go off all her frustration when she needed to.

And he was glad that she chose today to let it all go.

She took a step forward and positioned her body in from of his. He wrapped on hand around her neck, pulling her securely against his chest and with the other brought his glock to her temple.

She stiffened slightly at the touch of the cool metal to her skin. He chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered into her ear.

Sora suppressed a shiver and nodded. She raised her gun to the classroom door and shot into it five times. Her hands worked quickly as she secured her firearm into the waist band of Yamato's jeans.

"Sora, be a doll and open the door."

She followed his instructions as large tears rolled down her cheeks.

•¤•

"Sir!"

"Endo, what's your visual."

"Chief, there is no confirmed bodies and/or victims," Special Assault Team member Endo Jurri reported. "We see nothing out of the ordinary."

The Chief clutched the walkie-talkie in his hand tightly. He fully believed every word that came out of that kid's mouth. So why was there no evidence, why had there not been anybodies… but the answer came to him so quickly he felt idiotic for not realizing it sooner. There were no bodies outside because they were all inside.

"Endo, I need confirmation from within the building! Get me confirmation from within the school!"

"Yes, sir."

•¤•

Miyako crawled away from the man who was stalking close behind her. There were no words to describe the pain she was feeling. It was numbing and toxic at the same time. Every move she made brought a fresh wave of ache. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her command was screamed through layers of torturous agony that bounced off the walls, heard by no one but her pursuer.

He'd shot her. He shot her and dragged her out of the room.

Her injured leg left no room for escape. Not to mention her abdomen was spurting blood like she'd never thought possible.

She managed to inch to the staircase. Miyako struggled to her feet, supporting her weight on the rail. The world was against the lavender-haired girl. She took one step down before slipping on her own blood.

Her attacker stood at the top of the steps while she toppled down the first set. He was going to leave her there, to let her bleed out. But something compelled him to move to her side.

Taking careful, light steps, he walked down to where she lay against the wall. He stepped around the mess that she'd made on her less than graceful plunge.

"You know," he sighed, leaning against the wall, "I have this crazy idea that you're some sort of masochist. I mean first, you get yourself shot for the kid, then you claw at me with those filthy nails, you should really clean them, by the way; and then you throw yourself down the stairs. That's some rather disturbing behavior, if you ask me."

"I didn't. So go to hell," Miyako hissed.

He kicked her stomach, wedging his boot deep into her gut. She cried out and coughed blood while her lungs screamed for air. He bet down and patted her on the back gently. "There, there," he mused. "You'll be fine."

"Don't touch me!" She swung her arm at him widely and managed to pull his mask up. She threw her arm out again and dragged her nails across his flesh.

"Bitch!" He cursed as he back-handed her in retaliation. "And to think… I was going to let you live."

She couldn't see him coming for her; she only felt the crack of her cheek bone when the gun connected with her face. Suddenly there was pain, all over, no longer focused in her wounds. Excruciating… until… nothing.

And it was over in one loud crack.

He looked down at her and smiled, "This was nice. I would've liked to do it again." He sighed, "Pity. It was a pleasure meeting you."

She was a distraction that he had not expected. Kido Jyou ran his hand across his bloody cheek and grimaced. He needed to get cleaned up so he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: May 4, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. Or, for that matter, much else.**

**Yes, it was short. Yes, it lacked that suspense that the other chapters had. And yes, there are probably load so spelling and grammar mistakes. But it's midnight and I'm really sleepy, so frankly I don't care. I'll deal with them later. I'm no longer going to promise updates because look where that got me. It's already way past the day I said I was going to update. I'll try my best though.**

**People we are up to 103 reviews... saying Thank You isn't even enough anymore. But I guess that's all I can say, right? So it's appreciated and I'm truly grateful! :D  
Special Thanks to: _BenignUser, SugarSpiral, Potgenie, AsterSelene, Cara Miro, ARCtheElite_ (did this increase my fear factor?), _alienstarship, Jaeda star, Catching Rain, xFlare-Starx, Hood Star, Pranksta-4-lyf, LoneWolfVampire13, guavawolf, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, ThatsWhatSheSaid07 _(btw, seen the DP, super cute!)_, Shady C. Pawz, Morphin_ (thanks for the review, babe!)_, amaramichelle, Rock The Mic, emotionless-robot, thedigitalrailroader, and Houjun Ri._**

**Extra thank yous to: _BenignUser, SugarSpiral, Potgenie, and Pranksta-4-lyf._**

**As always, please review.**

**Thank you,  
A Very Sleepy Diane**


	7. Accidents Happen

**Dedicated to my wonderful Onii-chan. Happy Birthday.**

* * *

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

The weather was greatly on their side, the clouds had thickened and darkened over the two hours since the Special Assault Team staked out their positions on all sides of the school. There wasn't much they could do until there was a confirmation of the state the school and students were in.

Five men, expertly hidden in the shadows by the darkness of their clothing, crept up the side of the building. As they scaled ever closer to their destination, their worst fear, that what the boy had reported hours earlier was true, was now definite.

Through a first floor window, agent Endo took in the image that burned itself into his retinas. He'd seen some horrific things in his time with the assault team, and even worse when he served in the Japanese military. But the sight of a brunette teenager, her body laden with bleeding holes, and bits of was enough to clench his heart tightly.

Still the carnage did not stop there. For upon arriving at the top of the building, an equally sorrowful scene met the five agents' eyes.

A total of forty-seven bodies lay forgotten on the roof top. Students and staff alike were laid out in four rows. Agent Endo decided that this was enough proof. He radioed the ground teams and the police headquarters.

"Situation, definite. We have a shooter on campus. Number of assailants yet to be identified. Over."

•¤•

Inoue Chizuru stared at her sister's remains. She didn't understand how she'd managed to lose both of her sisters in one day. Was it possible that Kami hated her and her family; she thought that had to be the case. There were no plausible answers to the flurry of questions running through her head.

"Inoue, we must go now! The hallways are empty!" Yuehon grabbed her arm and pulled.

Chizuru refused to leave her baby sister's side. Yeuhon watched as the seventeen-year-old break down. She was falling to pieces and there was nothing he could do. He'd never met the youngest Inoue, but having met both Momeo and Chizuru, he had a feeling he may not have enjoyed her company, but that aside, this was a heartbreaking scene.

"Miyako," Chizuru whispered. "Miya, we have to go home. We have to see Mommy and Daddy tonight. Mantarou's coming home from the university to have dinner, remember? Miyako get up. We have to get Momoe and go home. GET UP, INOUE MIYAKO!"

"Chiruzu, we must leave," Yuehon implored.

"I CAN'T!" Chizuru screamed. "Miyako…"

•¤•

Yamato bobbed his head to the music as Koushiro played music on his laptop. Mimi twirled in circles, dragging Sora to her feet to dance around with her. Taichi sat behind the principal's desk, his eyes traveling over the faces of his accomplices. He knew his plan was fool proof. The "victims" had played their parts nicely. And he, Yamato, and Jyou had worked the role of murder perfectly.

A small smile crept upon his face when he thought about how successful this day had been. It had all started three hours ago. They broke into the school and hid on the roof, careful to not be seen from a distance.

Millions of yen had to be paid to acquire their deadly arsenal of firearms. They had enough so that each of them could carry two guns, and a few extra perks. Perks that required uncomfortable coaxing for all involved. But Taichi vowed that it'd be well worth it, so they held their heads high and dealt with the _Yuzuka_.

"Koushiro," Taichi called across the room.

"Taichi?"

"Where is Jyou?"

Koushiro stopped shuffling through his music and glanced up at Taichi. He thought about it. He hadn't seen Jyou since they'd moved the bodies and locked everyone else in the nearby cafeteria. Then he remembered, "Washroom. Complaining about stains." Koushiro shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever understand how the twisted psyche of Kido Jyou worked.

Koushiro knew Jyou's reason for being a part of this. Jyou wanted to prove to his father that he could do things that weren't expected of him. He wanted to show the Kido patriarch that he wasn't just the youngest son who could be easily over looked. Jyou wanted to be someone that his father would fear. And to do that, he needed to make others fear him first.

So typical of the envious sort to want others to see them as fearful.

Koushiro thought all of his comrades rather petty and overly simplistic. They lacked originality and charisma, well a few of them did anyway.

He looked over at the two girls dancing and glared. Koushiro didn't really understand what good they were. He could easily have shot the principal. He played the victim too.

It upset Koushiro when Taichi and Yamato brought Mimi and Sora into their arrangement. It was just another person to oversee. He'd have to watch them to make sure they did their jobs. And it also felt like a slap in the face. Taichi and Yamato must have felt that Jyou and Koushiro weren't enough. They needed more. Well that was fine and dandy in the end because Koushiro made a promise to himself that he would prove both girls utterly worthless.

There were two things Koushiro was sure of. One was that Yamato and Taichi were idiots. Foolish little boys wrapped up in a warped game. And the other, that if they didn't have Koushiro… they were nothing.

His heart swelled with pride and greed. Yes, it was _they_ who needed _him_!

"Sora!" Yamato barked.

"What?" she asked, ceasing her dancing with the hyperactive Mimi. "Go find Jyou. Tell him to hurry the up. We need to make the call."

"Fine."

Sora turned and walked toward the door, Mimi skipping behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato asked, his tone freezing her in place.

Mimi turned her head to him and smiled gently. "With Sora, of course. There's no need for me here, right?"

"You're not going."

"But… why not?"

His icy blue stare caused her to shrink back and away from Sora. "Sorry," she mumbled as she walked back to the desk and took a seat atop of it.

Yamato moved his chilly glare from the brunette to the redhead flipping through songs. "Koushiro, give me that damn thing and go with her." He pointed at Sora's retreating back.

•¤•

The beaten up redheaded boy had recovered shakily and but was competent enough to instruct the students to make a run for it. And they did, with Ken and TK towing Davis' limp body. TK was seriously getting annoyed. Yes, he did feel horrible about the trauma Davis had endured. He was profoundly sorry for the fate of Davis' sister. Still, at the moment, he was more worried about his own life, as well as Kari's. He had to make sure she was safe; unfortunately he really couldn't do that because she'd nearly begged him to look after Davis.

The girl was a damn martyr and TK really worried that she'd throw herself in front of the next bullet that flew. She clung to him tightly, keeping her pace as slow as theirs. They were the last ones to make it down the bloody stairwell. They were the last ones to see a pair of wire-rimmed glasses cracked and broken sitting in a pool of crimson. They were the only ones to acknowledge who those glasses belonged to.

And as they grew level with the rest of their classmates, as well as the students of several other rooms, they froze. Two figures, dressed identically to that of Miyako's murderer, stood in front of the double doors, waving their guns and chuckling.

Something about one of the laughs struck a chord with Kari. Nevertheless, she brushed it off and trudged on. Her upper arm was caught by a trembling Davis. He'd finally awoken from his unconscious state and was clearly confused by everything going on here.

"Students," a voice rang clearly through the school's intercom. "It is wonderful to see you all in attendance today. Allow your new staff members to escort you to the cafeteria. Please behave yourselves. They will not hesitate to administer proper punishment. Have a good lunch, children."

So here they were, huddled together in the back of the large, windowless cafeteria. The emergency exits had been welded shut and the double doors they had come through were chained. There was no other choice but to sit and await their fate. Every classroom had been emptied and the entire student body was here.

People sought out friends, siblings frantically searched for one another, and teachers tried to conduct head counts, only to realize that there were indeed several students and fellow educators missing.

"So people are dead?" Davis asked numbly. Kari nodded and pulled his head into the crook of her shoulder as he started to shake. "Jun's dead, Kari! My sister's gone! Who did this? Why would anyone want to kill her?! Why her?!"

"I-I… d-d-don't know," Kari stuttered. "I'm so sorry, Davis."

As much as she wanted to be strong, she couldn't. Her brother was missing too. So was TK's. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of survival instinct and pure terror at the thought that her brother was lying somewhere, dying or already dead. Kari knew she wouldn't be able to live without her brother. She really needed Taichi right now.

Her eyes scanned the room once again. Just to be sure that Taichi wasn't really there. It was then that she noticed someone else wasn't there either. In the sea of brown and black hair, the vibrant red was missing.

"Hey, Davis," TK whispered cautiously. "Remember that time we started the food fight and we had to go get out of here without being seen?"

"The loose ceiling tile in the storage room," Davis replied, a renewed hope filling his voice. "Do you think it's still there?"

TK gave him a look as if to say, 'of course it is.' Davis threw a glance at Kari and back to TK. "She goes out first."

TK nodded. "That's not even in question. But we have to take Ken with us."

"Okay."

Taking Kari and Ken by the hands, they led them to the opposite corner of the room. The door was thankfully unlocked as they quietly filed into the room. TK bolted the door behind them while Davis worked to get the tile out of the way. The guessed Ken was the lightest so they hoisted him up first. Kari was quickly helped up and pulled into the ceiling by Ken.

The noise from the cafeteria suddenly stopped. It was quiet, too quiet for any of their liking.

A shot rang out, blasting about the stillness of the atmosphere. TK gave Kari one final shove up. "This will take you to the first floor boys' restroom. There you'll find a low window, wide enough for you both to get out."

Kari stared at him. Her eyes welded with tears and she grabbed his fingers in a vice grip. "TK," she whimpered. "Don't leave me."

Davis watched the glittering devotion in Kari's eyes and fought the urge to punch TK. It wasn't the blond boy's fault that the girl he loved didn't return his feelings. He shouldn't blame TK, but he did.

The doorknob of the small room jiggled. Someone was trying to get in.

TK yanked his hand back but she refused to let go. He pulled himself up to her lowered head and kissed her lips lightly. He pushed her backwards at the same time Ken pulled. Ken replaced the tile quickly and the door was shot open.

Davis reacted. He grabbed TK's face and planted his own lips on his blue-eyed rival.

•¤•

Sora stepped over puddles of blood and sighed. She'd ruined her favorite pair of tennis shoes. She recounted in her head exactly how her shoes had gone bust.

Yamato held the gun to her head and made her open the door. She forced tears to flow from her eyes, effectively causing the first-year filled room to think her the unfortunate hostage. But she was far from it. There was only one person they needed here. It was a boy, a boy whose father just happened to be the local politician. If they wanted to make some noise, they were going to be sure the city got their message.

Sora knew this boy, that's why it was important that she play the victim. Kita Yoshio was only fourteen. He had mousy black hair, and dull brown eyes. He didn't particularly jump out as someone of importance. Most people with influential parents, like Tachikawa Mimi for example, were extravagant and ostentatious. One would never assume Yoshio had any standing in society.

He played tennis and had taken to nearly stalking Sora. Call it a crush or an obsession, it worked in Yamato's favor. Sora was the bait for a very delectable fish. And like the any seasoned fisherman, he made sure to taunt his catch before reeling it in.

Yamato's finger had been outrageously close to the trigger. He even pulled the safety for extra effect. Sora's mind raced. She wondered if he'd really do it. He'd mostly toyed with her, but there was that little voice in the back of her head warning her of what might happen.

Then Yoshio stood from his seat and launched himself at Yamato, welding a pocket knife. Yamato threw Sora out of the way and shot the young teenager in the chest. Yoshio fell at Sora's feet and bled to death.

"Sora!"

"Huh?" Sora asked, shaking away her thoughts. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" Koushiro hissed.

"Hear what?" Sora snapped, unable to detect anything besides the clacking of their schools on the floor.

"Well if you lowered your damn voice and paid attention you might know what I'm talking about!" Koushiro retorted.

Sora turned to him, whipping out her gun from the waistline of her uniform. However she wasn't quick enough. Koushiro was holding his Glock at point-blank range. "Bang, bitch!" He held one finger to his lips with a smile and pointed upwards.

Sora's eyes traveled in the direction that Koushiro's cold ones were staring.

Someone was crying. Someone was in the ceiling… trying to get away. That would not be tolerated. Someone was going to die.

Koushiro let his hand fall as Sora unloaded the contents of her gun at the tiles above them.

* * *

**A/N: May 9, 2009 (2:40 AM)**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**Longer! Right?! Better?! Oh, I think so!!! Less suspense but a little more motive being unfolding. Again, spelling and grammar, I tried. I'm so exhausted, like you have no idea! If you catch them, go ahead and let me know. I'll fix them. Thanks. Oh and if you don't know by now who has just died. I'm not gonna ruin the fun of guessing! :P**

**128 Reviews... I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
Special Thanks to: _Jaeda star, Potgenie(people read her fics!!!), thedigitalrailroader, Cara Miro, Aster Selene, SugarSpiral, Catching Rain, LoveCherrySnow(thanks for the review), Houjun Ri, guavawolf, LoneWolfVampire13, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, emotionless-robot, aprilsdiamond, Shady C. Pawz, Hayleywilliams(aren't you glad you hopped this train, babe?), pranksta-4-lyf, xFlare-Starx, and BenignUser(who took FOREVER to review last time, pssh... whatever.)_**

*****Extra note: This chapter is dedicated to _BenignUser_. I know I'm late and your birthday ended hours ago but I was determined to not rest until I wrote a decent chapter. I hope you like it! Happy Birthday. Love your Imouto :D*****

**Please review. They are EXCELLENT motivation. (How many times have you heard that one, right?)**

**Thanks, Love you,  
Diane (2:51 AM, I'm out!)**

**(Edit: Yeah, I spelled Momoe and Chiruzu wrong. But I've fixed them! Thanks for the help!)**


	8. Missing Persons

**Please be forewarned! Rating has been changed to M for overly crude language and mild gore. Be advised that there are some strong homophobic slurs used, however they do not reflect the ideals of the author. They are merely for a fictional purpose. THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING WRITTEN HERE SERIOUSLY!  
**

* * *

**Lockdown**  
_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

Mimi sat idly on the mahogany desk, drawing circles on the wood with her nails. Her tattered skirt and ripped shirt had been exchanged for a more comfortable pair of jean shorts and a green hooded sweatshirt. "Can I go for a walk?"

"No." Her answer was given by Taichi and Yamato.

"Aw, okay then," Mimi sighed. "Don't you think someone should at least check on the students? I mean for all we know, they could be planning to like revolt…" When both males glared at her she quickly added, "or something."

Resigned, they both shared a furtive glance. There was a very good chance that an uprising was possibly being plotted. If that were the case they should actually make a grand show of their power over their hostages.

Seeming to read one another's thoughts, both men stood up and hastened toward the door. They passed by a confused Mimi before reloading their guns.

"Stay here!" Yamato commanded.

Mimi was about to protest and had already begun to pout when Taichi stepped in front of her. He stood in the space between her dangling legs and leered over her. "You are going to stay here!"

"Let's go, Taichi," Yamato barked. Taichi set a final warning glance at Mimi before following Yamato out of the office.

The gun she had used for her first kill had been given to Sora, a fact that had the brunette murderess seething. She saw no reason why should have to sit here like an obedient child when everyone else got to have fun.

Beneath the desk was their joyous collection. Mimi picked out the two guns that had, earlier in the day, been denied to her. She pulled on a jewel encrusted gun holster over her sweatshirt. She tucked the two stainless-steel Colt .45s in the leather holders.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna listen to you two. You kill me, your little game is over," Mimi whispered to herself delightedly.

She skipped away from the office, heading toward the gymnasium and the pool.

•¤•

"Kari," Ken begged, "we have to move!"

"But…" Kari looked behind her where the muffled sounds of yelling could be heard. "TK… and… Davis?"

The worry and question in her voice was evident to Ken but he had no response to her. He knew that if the other two boys got out, and Kari didn't… he would surely be skinned alive. The adoration both boys had for the girl was clear. Ken could admit that she had a unique beauty, but it lay more in her personality rather than her face.

Still, regardless of what she looked or acted like, she was a living being who did not deserve to die in her high school just because someone was on a rampage.

"Kari, I'm really sorry about all this but if you don't move your ass this instant… I'm going to drag you down this air shaft by your hair."

She was stunned. She hadn't expected him to speak so harshly toward her; nor had she, only after not moving for a full minute, expected him to reach out and grab a fist full of her hair. He yanked and she yelped.

"Stop!" Kari cried. "I'll go."

And so he turned to lead the way.

It was a metal air duct, part of the central cooling and heating system. The space was wide enough for almost two people to crawl through. Ken made his movements gingerly and as fast as he possibly could. He was well aware of the risk that any sound could trigger.

They had gotten a good distance away when she started crying. Ken stopped and cautiously turned his head to her. She was sobbing. Fat, salty tears were making shimmery trails down her face. Ken reached out and whipped them away. "Kari, you need to stay quiet."

"I- I can't!" Kari hiccupped. She opened her mouth and a pained whimper issued from it.

"_Well if you lowered your damn voice and paid attention you might know what I'm talking about!"_

"Kari, please, shut up!" Ken hissed through gritted teeth. He covered her mouth with his hand and with his other pointed down. Between them was a vent, and through the cracks they could make out two heads of red hair. One, an auburn hue, and the other, more vibrant. There was a glimmer of silver and Kari reacted.

She shoved Ken away with all the strength she could muster. The sound of the nine gun shots covered up the clatter of Ken's body slamming against the floor of the duct and sliding down the steep drop.

He rolled onto out of the mouth of air duct and landed in the mud… outside of the school.

•¤•

"What the hell are you two doing!?" an outraged voice demanded.

The boys came apart instantly, both breathing hard and trying to ignore the presence of the gun welding man standing in the open doorway. The man, as he had every time they'd seen him, was dressed in black pants, jacket, and mask. His impressive height loomed over them but neither turned to him.

Their attention was solely focused upon each other.

TK stood dumbstruck. His blue eyes were wide with misunderstanding and outright horror. He furiously wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to clean away the feeling of Davis on his… he shook his head furiously, not wanting to finish the disgusting thought. He was sure of this much- if the masked man didn't kill them, he was going to rip Motomiya's head off and mount it on the hood of his car. But he had this distinct feeling that Davis was like a roach and could survive for weeks without his head, so TK was sure that he'd have to dismember the idiotic maroon haired moron.

Davis smiled, almost wishing that he could have the same reaction as TK. But he was keeping his poise. He was playing along with a scheme that TK had no knowledge of. "TP" had better thank him royally for this. TK would never truly understand that he, Motomiya Daisuke, had single handedly ensured the future of their beloved… even if she didn't love him, or know what he'd done. Davis couldn't save Jun and that thought alone brought him physical pain. He didn't know how he'd face his parents after that. He was now an only child, and even though there were moments when he despised Jun, he loved his sister and would gladly have died for her. But he couldn't, so he sacrificed himself for someone else's little sister. Someone Davis knew would appreciate the selfless act. His mentor and idol, Yagami Taichi.

Nevertheless, as Davis stared into TK's furious eyes, he knew that the blond failed to see the impact that his plan had. TK had not noticed that they were still standing. He had not grasped that the gunman was still standing there, waiting for them to answer his question. And he had not realized that Kari had gotten away.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" the masked man growled menacingly. "You little fairies, you're lucky I don't kill your queer asses right now. But there's nothing wrong with public mortification." He pointed his gun at Davis' head and then looked at TK, "Walk out there, stand in the middle of the cafeteria and tell everyone what you and your little fag fucker boyfriend were doing in here!"

There was glee and almost hopeful notes in the voice. Yet it was the sick and buoyant glimmers in his cold grey eyes that made Davis flinch. The distinct feeling that something bad was about to happen instantly ripped through him.

**•¤•**

When she fell, Koushiro and Sora were both stunned into absolute silence. But it wasn't out of sorrow or woe, it was in awe.

Awe because it was, to Koushiro, a marvelous sight, and to Sora, simply cool.

As the small cloud of dust settled and the body of Yagami Hikari came into full view… both Koushiro and Sora paled and their perspectives of the spectacle were greatly warped.

"What have you done?" Koushiro asked, panic flitting through his voice.

Sora only shook her head, too scared to speak. She knew there'd be casualties to this form of entertainment. She knew some would even come at her hand. But she was sure that she'd be in constant control of what occurred. Sora was going to be sure that there were to be no accidents because she knew what she was doing.

Even so, staring at the young girl, the one who had a lifetime of joy and happiness ahead of her, caused Sora's heart to clench. This was not part of her plan. This was not supposed to happen. She had to fix it. Her very life depended on fixing the single worst mistake of her eighteen years.

Sora threw herself on the floor beside Kari and started throwing off the pieces of ceiling panels from the brunette. "Kari! Kari! Kari, can you hear me?!" There was no response from the girl beneath the rubble and she worked more franticly to unveil her. "HELP ME!" Sora screamed at Koushiro.

"This isn't _my_ problem," he told her monotonously as she revealed the back of the girl's uniform. Koushiro pulled Sora backwards and prodded Kari's body with his shoe, finally turning her over. Nine bleeding holes to the stomach and chest met both his and Sora's sight. "You made this mess, you deal with it. Get rid of her before _he_ finds out, Sora."

Koushiro left Sora lying over Kari's body, bawling and cursing herself.

**•¤•**

Kido Jyou was full of himself, though no one really knew that. He had a hidden self-indulgent side that made him secretly think he was Kami's gift to mankind. When he shuffled down the hallways, clutching his various textbooks and folders to his chest like they were fragile, he was internally strutting. He was letting everyone know who he was, on the inside.

That was something that had always mattered to him - what was on the inside. He was by no means vain, but he was, to a certain degree, shallow. Shallow enough to think he could shag anything he wanted. Still, setting his sights on the junior captain of the cheerleading squad and thinking she would instantly say yes to the boy who carried tissue packets religiously and constantly had to push up the glasses to keep them from slipping off the bridge of his nose was overly ambitious.

She laughed in his face. He remembered the day two years ago so clearly.

_He clumsily walked across the brightly lit cafeteria, and the fluorescent lights cast intense glares off his glasses. So he took them off. There was no point in her seeing him with them. She would get to know the real him, once she said yes that was. _

_This was no "I'm going to ask a girl to a movie" moment. This was flat out, "I know you adore me so you'll be my girlfriend."_

_He sneezed into his tissue loudly and her friends laughed before they noticed that he was actually making his way toward her. There was an uncomfortable silence when he stopped in front of her. _

_Jyou had stumbled over his words, sounding like a deaf-mute trying to speak for the first time. And instead of agreeing to his love and declaring that the feeling was mutual… she threw her drink over his head and told him "to go find his gay little computer nerd lover." _

_Her redheaded best friend laughed shrilly, and even the new girl, the freshman transfer whom he had escorted to class on her first day, giggled at his embarrassment._

Jyou stood in the center of the cafeteria, angrily replaying that incident in his head. That was the day that Takenouchi Sora and Tachikawa Mimi had laughed at him because Motomiya Jun made a fool of him.

He knew for a fact that neither one of his female accomplices remembered him. He knew for a fact that they didn't even know his name back then. And he knew for a fact, that he would kill them both before this day was through. He'd save them for last. But for now…

Considering Sora had murdered her one-time best friend, Jyou would get some much earned revenge. He would assassinate Motomiya Daisuke in front of his little boyfriend in exchange for the life he couldn't take.

**•¤•**

Koushiro walked around the hallways aimlessly, trying to put as much distance between Sora and himself as possible. There was silence, save for Sora's sobs and the clacking of his foot falls. He was using this time to mentally work out when this day would end. He knew their plan to get out without even the hint of suspicion, and it would work wonderfully. He planned it himself.

There was a self satisfied smirk on his face as he walked up the stairs toward the second floor. He vividly remembered the garish scene felt behind by that skinny girl. Had he been dense like Taichi, or presumptuous like Yamato, he might make some crude comment about how hard it was to image so much blood could come out of such a thin creature. But he was neither dense nor presumptuous.

Izumi Koushiro was ethical and analytical. He prided himself of being critical of his surroundings and the comings and goings of his companions. So Jyou's mysterious whereabouts were proving to aggravate him.

He stopped on the landing that separated the first floor from the second and closed his eyes to try to remember when exactly it was that Jyou left. For the life of him, he couldn't remember. And that fact annoyed him even more than Mimi or Sora.

Koushiro leaned against the cold ceramic tiled wall. He rubbed his eyes recklessly and ran a tired hand through his short hair then crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. He was getting a migraine.

He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the lighting.

The blood was still there, but the girl wasn't.

He was confused, he was one hundred percent sure that the girl was dead. He walked briskly to the second floor and threw open door after door, knowing full well that there were once victims, declared dead by their resident doctor to be, lying on the floor, but now…

Koushiro took off at a sprint because something was very wrong.

Moving bodies… was _not_ part of their plan.

* * *

**A/N: May 21, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. Just this crazy ass plot! :P**

**Not much action this time around but there's more story than death! And if you hadn't figured it out last chapter... HIKARI IS DEAD!**

**Beta Read by the awesomely fantastical POTGENIE!**

**150 REVIEWS!!! Gosh, you people are the bestest!  
Special thanks to:_ amaramichelle, Potgenie, Cara Miro, Kirae-Remi(Happy Birthday, Sweetness. This one was for you!), LoneWolfVampire13, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, Catching Rain, Hikari-and-Akari, emotionless-robot, guavawolf, thedigitalrailroader, ARCtheElite, Mary Kat, Aprilsdiamond, Diamone, Hayleywilliams, Shady C. Paws, Aster Selene, BenignUser, SugarSpiral, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, and xFlare-Starx._**

**So please review again, and if you never have... please do. I swear to you I'm super nice and you'll get a lovely reply! :D**

**Toodles My Oodles and Noodles!  
Diane**


	9. Killers' Secrets

**Dedicated to Potgenie! Happy Birthday! :D**

* * *

_**Lockdown**  
__An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

The roof of Odaiba High School felt surreal. It was too calm, too quiet… and too lifeless. Agent Endo and his team checked pulses, even though they were almost sure they knew the condition all the victims were in. This was a massacre. There was no other way of describing this devastation. Within the halls of the school, a sick and twisted person was roaming about, Endo was sure of that. The wounds, the way the bodies lay, the cleanliness of it all was the work of a precise individual; one who looked at all sides of the situation before acting.

Training had taught him to deal with madmen, but this would be the first time he was the scout. This would be the first time he was the head of the mission. This would be the first time where he'd risk his own life, but he didn't care. He had to tactfully reach the murderer before whoever was doing this could cause any more damage.

Uneasiness fell over him. From the short briefing he'd received, there was a female shooter but based on the quick glimpse inside the school and the carnage that lay before his eyes, the killer's profile fit that of a male.

The possibility of more than one assailant was very high and that was what bugged him the most. He was unsure if he was dealing with children who thought they were superior or adults who were simply disturbed.

"Endo!" the chief's voice came through Endo's earpiece, jolting the man out of his alarming thoughts.

"Sir."

"Endo we need results, immediately."

"We're working on it, sir."

"Immediately," the chief repeated, sounding urgent. "There are parents arriving at the school."

That was the last thing he needed. He dashed to the ledge and peered over it only to be met with the sight of members of his team and the police officers holding sobbing mothers and angry fathers back. There was so much noise coming from the frazzled parents that Endo wondered how he didn't notice it before.

"_My baby's in there!" _

"_Our son!"_

"_Hikari! Taichi!!!"_

Endo knew there was no more time to mess around and be overly cautious. Now was the time to act.

"Sir, we're going in. Communication expected to be limited. Endo, out."

•¤•

Jyou had taken matters into his own hands. He hated filth and to see the hallways littered with trash was not up to his standards. So he fixed the problem. He simply organized the mess. It was a long task, one that he didn't particularly enjoy but it was necessary for his own wellbeing. He wasn't a big fan of blood; that's all the trash was leaking… pints of blood, blood that was soiling the ground… his ground.

He had cleaned up the mess that his careless partners had left behind. Now he was going to deal with the rest of the mess, or perhaps, if the situation called, create more.

Jyou stood in the middle of an over populated cafeteria, his gun held at point-blank range to the temple of Motomiya Daisuke. The captive teen stared into the horrified eyes of his blond friend who Jyou had by the heck.

"Now, say it!" Jyou urged, gripping the back of TK's neck tighter and throttling him.

"We weren't doing anything!" TK snapped.

"Don't you fuckin' lie!"

"Davis! Tell him!"

Davis wanted to punch TK. He'd always thought that Takaishi Takeru was a worthy opponent in the battle for Kari's heart, since he must be smart and cunning… or so it seemed. But standing here, staring at the one boy he ever thought of as a rival, Davis was sorely mistaken. TK was scared shitless. The calm and cool demeanor had cracked, and TK was nothing more than a whimpering boy, dreading his fate.

This was the power that Jyou had craved - the reaper of death, the one in control and the one who would give the final call. However, it didn't seem like his prey understood that.

Jyou wanted these two to feel the humiliation and self-hatred that he did. He wanted them to tell the world what they were. He wanted them to do what he couldn't.

Thinking about his own faults and lack of courage sent a minute pang of guilt through his body; it was disregarded. He was going to force others to do what he couldn't, because he wouldn't.

"TELL THEM!" Jyou roared. "Tell them what you little fuckers are! Tell them or so help me I'll kill someone!"

"I swear to you, it was nothing!" TK yelled, his own anger boiling over. He looked around wildly, only to find the other students shrinking back. He wished he were anywhere else but here. He wished he knew where his brother was and he wished he knew if Kari made it out safely. Even as he held onto the last shreds of hope that he could, he was falling into a pit of anguish. He was sure of one thing though, he'd rather kill himself than let this hateful lunatic have the pleasure of killing him.

"Liar!" Jyou threw Davis and TK into each other, causing them to unexpectedly wrap their arms around one another. "You fags were making out in the closet! In the middle of a damn shooting?" Jyou laughed darkly and a girl sobbed loudly behind him.

This didn't settle well with the shooter's need for attention. Jyou turned to them, inclined his head, and pointed a finger in their direction. He moved his finger between the two small students, a boy and a girl. The girl was clinging to the boy. "Eeney... meeney... meiny... moe... catch… a... tiger... by… its... toe ..." Jyou's finger landed on the boy with black hair and green eyes that were cast down. He yanked the boy to his feet by the back of his uniform shirt and pulled him under his arm. "This is actually kinda fun; don't you think… uh, what's your name?"

"Hida," the boy stuttered angrily.

Jyou shook him violently. "I can't hear, nor can anyone else!"

"Hida Iori!" Iori growled.

Davis and TK had released their holds and both had fixated their gazes on the gun that was in Jyou's hand, the one was that inches away from Iori's face.

"Well Iori," Jyou said in an oddly pleasant voice. "Since my two guests here are failing to entertain the masses, I guess you'll have to." Before anyone could stop him, Jyou pushed Iori to his knees and shot him in the back of the head. His body fell limp in Jyou's hold and he let him fall to the floor, a smile of sweet delight spread beneath his mask. "Now, you two- START TALKING!"

•¤•

Sora grabbed the broken girl beneath her upper limbs, wrapping her own arms around Kari's torso. Sora dragged her down the hallway, desperately hoping that no one came down this corridor. The minute Taichi found out about this… she would die. That wasn't even a maybe, it was a given.

It was actually one of the only rules they'd set that morning. Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru were off limits. Plain and simple, the consequences didn't even have to be spoken.

But, if she could dispose of Kari, and suck her guilt up long enough, then no one would ever know it was her. She could blame it on someone else. Not Koushiro, because Sora knew that Taichi trusted him. Maybe Jyou or Mimi. One who was stupid enough to dig herself a hole as opposed to walking herself out of the situation and the other who was just generally disliked all around.

That felt like a sturdy enough plan. She just had to keep Koushiro quiet. And that task, she was willing to do anything to complete.

•¤•

They were an ominous sight, two towering figures, dressed identically, and virtually unidentifiable. One fingered the edge of his waistline, where only an inch from his digits was a heavy piece of metal. The coldness of the gun chilled his bones and ignited a fire deep within him.

To Ishida Yamato, this was the ultimate thrill. It gave him a chance to dance the finest of lines. Hell, he'd crossed those lines. He did the unspeakable. But he didn't care. After today, he doubted he even had a conscience.

He murdered the entire cafeteria staff – solely for the purpose of being cruel; masking his false reason with the unjustifiable idea that he was punishing them for serving meals that he would never consider edible. If he and his "friends" hadn't done this, there was a very real possibility that the entire student populous would die from eating the "food."

It was immature and petty, yet no one was really there to stop him, and no one would dare try.

And then there were Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka. Yamato had taken the lives of the three people everyone had thought him closest too. It was maybe the best moment of his day. They ran and instead of running out of the school, the idiots ran deeper into it. Into the depths of the theater, where four friends once gathered to practice during lunch and to dream of the possibility of making it big.

But Yamato tracked them down. He found them uselessly trying to find a way out. He remembered thinking that it was pointless and that maybe he should let them go. And yet he didn't. He started with Yutaka, forcing him to the back of the stage and shooting him in the back. Takashi came next, the poor boy had actually made it to the exit when Yamato got to him.

Last came Akira, whose death was probably the messiest of all and did not come at Yamato's hand. Akira had ran to the top balcony only to slip and fall off the edge just as Yamato reached him.

That wasn't his fault so he couldn't claim that glory. But come time, he would.

"Hey," Taichi called, breaking into Yamato's happy reverie. "Look."

They both stopped at the trail of smeared blood and on impulse both walked in the direction of the path. Their investigation of the trail was cut short when a loud bang interrupted them.

Chocolate eyes narrowed as they connected with cobalt ones.

"Jyou!" they hissed in unison.

"I'll go. You find out about this."

•¤•

She kicked the double doors to the pool open and dragged Kari to toward the boiler room where the incinerator was. If she could get her in there all was fine. There would be no body, there would be no murder… and she would live. She just had to move.

The sound of the doors swing open a second time jolted her but she wasn't ready for what she heard next.

"SORA!"

* * *

**A/N: June 12, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon.**

**How many of you thought I was dead? lol. Nope, fortunately, I'm still alive. And I know that this was a short chapter but oh well. HAHA! I KILLED IORI!!!**

**Beta Read by the His Imperial Awesomeness, _ARCtheElite_. You saved this chapter. I owe you! :)**

**Thank you all for the now 174 reviews! You're the bestests!  
Special thanks to: _May Kat, Potgenie, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, ARCtheElite, Aster Selene, Diamone, BenignUser, LoneWolfVampire13, Catching Rain, Rock The Mic (who was really Hood Star), emotionless-robot, aprilsdiamond, thedigitalrailroader, Cara Miro, Jaeda star, Kirae-Remi, amaramichelle, SugarSpiral, guavawolf, Morphin, xFlare-Starx, Houjun Ri, and Rookie-Writer65.  
_Morphin- I find that I'm anti-Hikari alot, and I think that's because people hype her up too much! lol. But thank you so much for all the reviews!! -huggles-**

**Okay... so review and you might get to find out what happened to... Ken? Mimi? Koushiro? And who caught Sora... REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks, G'nighty, Love ya'll... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOS EQUIS! (_Potgenie_)  
Diane**


	10. Blood in the Water

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

Kichiro's leg shook with irritation and fear. He'd been sitting in a box for the past two hours. No one had come to speak with him; no one had even bothered to feed him.

He felt like he was locked up, like he was in a prison. He was not the one who had committed a crime; he was simply a victim of circumstance, a Good Samaritan who was being treated like a criminal.

He drummed his fingers on the metal table and struggled to rid himself of the thoughts of all the possible things that could be happening. His head had never hurt this badly. It was frustrating to the point where he felt angry tears well up in his eyes.

Kichiro would do anything to know what was going on. What was really going on…

•¤•

"Run!"

Their feet slapped against the tiled floor, her hand locked in his. Their pursuer was just steps behind. It was only ten more feet. Ten more feet to freedom, the door was the only one left open. To Yuehon, it didn't matter why they'd left this route open; maybe because it was the most obvious.

He yanked Chizuru ahead of him and pushed her forward, sending her careening through door. It opened and she fell to the floor before it.

"Smart move, pal," the killer whispered as he caught Yuehon by the shirt. "I must say, I applaud your… _gallant_ effort, but it was in vain."

"CHIZURU RUN!" Yuehon yelled. The desperation was set in his eyes as his body was slammed against the door repeatedly. His head began to crack the thick glass, and his skin was searing as it was torn open.

The girl's eyes weld with tears as she watched the glass of the door stain with blood and then shatter. She was showered in crimson and glass shards. She screamed and did her best to shield her face from harm. She sat up and stared blankly at the body of her savior, hanging through the window, dead.

"Well, aren't you going to run? I think it'd make this a little more fun for us all. And I mean, that sounded like his dying wish."

Chizuru forgot how to breathe properly, and had begun to gasp for air. She gulped in the much needed oxygen but found that no matter how much she tried to intake, it did nothing to calm her. "P-p-please, please don't kill me."

"Now, why would I do something like that?" the murderer asked, leaning on Yuehon's body.

"Please," Chizuru sobbed. "Please."

He walked through the other door and knelt to pick up something that Chizuru could not see and slapped it hard against Yuehon's pale cheek.

"You're a monster!" Chizuru screamed.

He chuckled and lifted his mask causing her to gasp. The captain of the soccer team dazzled her with a brilliant smile. "Yaga-" she began.

The sound of his name made him smile even more. He stepped closer to her and raised his foot above the long shard of glass he'd thrown at her throat. "Mi." He laughed as he wedged the glass in further.

Finding them had been an accident. He was merely going to check on Jyou, who had no doubt gotten himself into trouble. The idiot was merely to watch the students from the outside; he was not to set foot inside the damned room. For all he knew, Jyou could be dead, and that was fine with him. He didn't regard Jyou as an honest asset. If he found any of them truly useful, it was Koushiro. The rest were just there to have a good time and Taichi was no one to stand in the way of a good time.

A few more minutes could wait, he had thought. Taichi didn't care too much what happened to Jyou, aside from the potential loss of two guns. So he took his time walking toward the cafeteria, and that's when he found them. Creeping across the hallway toward the eastern exit of the school was the Chinese kid and some blond girl. He smirked…

He'd had some fine memories of picking on the transfer student. There was nothing wrong with him in particular; for all Taichi knew, the Yuehon was a cool kid. It was just that when Taichi and Yamato got bored, they always needed a new target. Yuehon was just one they never got tired of toying with.

This kill, Taichi felt, should have belonged to Yamato in response to Yuehon's minor act of bravery when he dared to spit in Yamato's face. But Yamato wasn't around, so it was his loss.

He reached up to pull his mask back down over his face, ready to deal with the cafeteria problems when he saw them - the black truck, the men in uniform, the flashing lights, and the guns pointed at him.

"SHIT!"

•¤•

The redhead froze at the sound of her name as it reverberated through the large room. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder, doing her best to hide Hikari from view. Her head was screaming at her to take out a gun and to just shoot, for it was a real possibility that it was Taichi, she wished it was anyone but Taichi. "Yamato!?"

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

Her eyes whirled around dizzily and she pressed her lips together to keep from crying out.

"Sora, who is that?"

The guilt was eating at her, nipping and biting at her insides. The pain grew until she exploded. She dropped Hikari, letting Yamato get a full view of the little girl they'd both watched grow up. "I swear to you, I didn't mean too. She was in the vents. She was getting out and I didn't know it was her. Koushiro was with me, but… but I didn't mean to."

Her hysterics made him grab her by the shoulders and throttle her. "Is she dead?"

"It was an accident! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!! I'll do anything… don't let him kill me!" She grabbed at him, clung to him with every bit of strength she could muster.

"Will you shut up!? I'm trying to think!" Yamato looked down at Hikari's closed eyelids and sawthe purple tinge they were taking on. This little girl, he'd call her that until the day he died, because she was like his little sister. He knew very well that Hikari meant as much to Taichi as Takeru meant to him. The outcome of this would not only put Sora's life in danger, but his own as well. He could handle Taichi; the fact of the matter was he'd rather not. That simple fact settled it.

He valued his life, more than anyone's, except his brother's. He was going to make sure that this little situation never got out. Only they'd know about it. Hikari's body might just be discovered later – later when this was all said and done. That was the perfect plan.

"Get rid of her," Yamato said quickly. He lifted his gaze from Hikari's bullet ridden body.

"What?" Sora asked shakily.

"Get rid of the body and I'll distract Taichi," he slapped her hands away and glared at her. "I can't believe you were _this_ stupid, Sora! Fuck! Taichi was against you being here the whole time but I said you were trustworthy. Don't you dare fuck this up! In the end, he'll never know. We're almost done;, I'll deal with you later." Yamato stormed away with one thought set in mind.

_Koushiro had to die, and then Sora._

Sora watched his retreating figure and blinked away her tears. "I have to do this, I'm so sorry, Kari." Dropping the girl on the floor, Sora took up a position near Hikari's feet and grasped a hold of her legs, the flesh already showing signs of pallor mortis. She dragged her further and further into the large pool-room, toward the boiler room doors.

From behind the door to the very room that Sora was inching closer to, Mimi held her hand to her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she was genuinely scared.

This was what they'd all secretly dreaded. A divide that could ruin everything. It had the ability to rip them apart from the inside and fuel unspeakable disaster… it was the dynamic of fear, hate, and respect that kept them in sync.

_That_ was now over.

•¤•

Koushiro paced back and forth, the feeling of dread consuming him entirely. Things had begun to go sour. It wasn't just the unexpected causality that Sora had created, it was the fact that Jyou had went beyond their plans. Jyou had planted evidence.

"Imbecile!"

He fists clenched tightly at his sides and he knew that there was only one way to solve this dilemma, he had to get rid of the problem. Simple as that. While Jyou hadn't been his first target, Jyou had thus far, made biggest mistake.

Koushiro wasn't stupid, and he felt insulted that Jyou thought he could get away with something this idiotic. So the neat freak had moved the bodies… well that was uncalled for. But even more so, the school was already swarming with police.

He smiled. The game - the sick, sadistic, bloodthirsty game he'd been dying to play had truly begun.

And in the end, no one would ever suspect that Izumi Koushiro, president of the computer club, straight-A student, general nerd, could ever have committed such atrocities. Never.

•¤•

Wiping the soot and oil off her face, Sora slammed the door to the boiler room, and squeezed her eyes shut. She covered her ears with her hands, and shook her head frantically. She'd killed Yagami Hikari. She had shot her – murdered her, and now disposed of the body. She had done what Yamato had told her to.

She had stared into the fire of the incinerator and watched Hikari burn. She was so warped by the whole ordeal that she could do nothing else but stand and stare until there was nothing left.

Monsters killed people. Heartless, evil monsters were capable of the things that she had done. What made it even worse was that she'd known what she would be doing from the get go. She was willing to become a monster.

"What have I done?"

Sora walked to the edge of the pool and stared down at her reflection. The grimy face, the blood covered hands, the dead eyes… this was the face of a fiend. She choked back a sob and watched the tears roll down her cheeks.

She was near the deep end of the pool. If she just jumped in, she'd never get out. She didn't know how to swim. But she was too chicken to kill herself. She was too weak to do something like that. She took an uneasy step backwards. She was ready to pretend, to act like she'd done nothing wrong, to wait it out because the end was near.

The sudden impact of a pair of hands on her back made her jump and she fell forward colliding with the water's surface.

Her mouth was instantly filled with the chlorine treated water as she struggled to breathe. She opened her eyes and ignored the burn that met them. She stared at the water's edge while kicking and clawing, trying to fight her way to the top. She could just make out the murky form of a person. Her attacker.

"Goodbye, Sora."

Mimi turned away from the water, not wanting to the watch the redhead struggle any longer. It was heartbreaking to watch someone die, or so they say. For Mimi felt no remorse, only anger. And joy. She had made up for Taichi's loss, by disposing of the one who'd caused his unknown misery.

Taichi would not know at the moment of the deeds that both Takenouchi Sora and Tachikawa Mimi had committed but he would find out soon and when he did, Mimi was ready to make sure that he knew it had been she who'd avenged his sister.

Smiling with satisfaction, the brunette took her first steps away from the pool. There was a sudden chill around her ankle, a wet feeling but she didn't have time to register it. The iron grasp on her ankle sent her face first into the concrete floor. The crunch of her broken nose and cheekbone jolted her. But even worse, she was dragged down into the water, already chocking on her own blood.

•¤•

"Who are you?" the officer demanded, slamming the boy against the truck. He was surrounded; guns were drawn and directed at him. The falling rain was blinding him. The officer pulled him back and pushed him back into the truck. His face slapped harshly against the metal and he groaned in pain. "I repeat, who are you?"

The boy's smile on furthered the officers anger. His laugh sent the officers off the deep end. They drew closer, pointing their guns at key points in the body. Precise points that would do well to disable and not kill the teen.

"I'm going to ask you one more time! Who are you?"

"ICHIJOUJI KEN!"

* * *

**A/N: July 7, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. Just the craziness of this PURELY fictional story.**

**Yeah so almost another month has gone by... I won't lie... I just lost my passion for this story. I sort of found it today and wrote my ass off. I hope it came out nice. Fingers crossed ya'll like it. There was a lot of plot OMGs here, iie? (I really need to stop using that! sorry) Who's killing who next... wonderful question. Can't wait to hear/read your theories. Those are the best part of writing... the bloody reviews!**

**_Potgenie_ is away at the moment so this was once again Beta'd by the Awesome, _ARCtheElite_. Except for the last bit so should you see any problems there, that's all me. :D**

**Thank yous to: _Aster Selene, Cara Miro, Potgenie, Catching Rain, Jaeda star, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, LoneWolfVampire13, May Kat, thedigitalrailroader, xFlare-Starx, ThatsWhatSheSaid07, pranksta-4-lyf, Houjun Ri, emotionless-robot, amaramichelle, aprilsdiamond, BenignUser, guavawolf, Kaito Lune, aznwhitespot_ (I love your name), and _SugarSpiral_. (Just realized Matt didn't even review! WTSM!?)**

**Review! Pretty please! _*looks pretty and sweet and innocent*_**

**ttfn,  
Diane**


	11. Agent Down

**Lockdown  
**_An ordinary day at Odaiba High School goes horribly wrong when six students decide that they're tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

Taichi cackled to himself as he leisurely headed toward the cafeteria, the place he should have been ten minutes ago. True, he'd been sidetracked but Yamato would surely have everything under control .Taichi deemed his daring escape pure luck. It must have been, he had just _evaded_ the S.A.T.: Japan's premier defense, protectors of the citizens of the country, one level behind the damned arm forces. Yagami Taichi was convinced he was something akin to a Kami. No one had luck like that.

He nodded to himself with satisfaction, and made a mental note to thank the unfortunate soul who had stumbled out of the brush, if he ever saw him again. The guy had foolishly picked up Taichi's own fallen weapon and point it at him Taichi doubted that.

Finding the guy with blue hair and eyes would be a piece of cake. The idiot was practically begging to be caught, running out wildly, limbs flailing about like an insane drunk. Taichi was sure that he could place the blame on the guy, when they were "rescued." He would face the cops, cradling someone's dead body, sobbing for all he was worth and describe the "shooter." He would even testify in court, if need be.

Taichi whistled, a chipper tune flowing from between his smirking lips when suddenly there were yells of panic and anger flitting through the halls. He reached the cafeteria doors, staring through one of the small glass windows on the double doors and swore angrily. "I'm going to kill him," Taichi muttered, noting that this was probably Jyou's fault.

Not only was Jyou in the middle of the fray, but he had taken his mask off and was pointing his gun at two people. Two very frightened, very familiar, boys who were shakily inching their lips toward one another.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Taichi whipped his attention to the other side of the cafeteria where Matt walked in, gun held high. "Everyone on the floor now!"

The resounding crack of a gun being fired hit Taichi's ears. He stared into the room, noting the neither Jyou nor Yamato had shot.

"Koushiro!" Taichi grumbled, stalking off in the direction of the echoing shots.

•¤•

Yamato was not confused, not by any means. But he was upset. He'd grown up watching Hikari grow up beside his own little brother. He'd seen the brave little girl turn into a teenager, wise beyond her years. Yamato laughed at the antics his brother and Kari would get up to – particularly their first baking session. His eyes stung with the thought of having to face his beloved brother and tell him what had happened to the one person who was the light of Takeru's world.

His mind drifted and he imaged Takeru's lifeless body in Sora's arms and he growled angrily. If it had been Takeru, he'd have ripped Sora apart. He'd have made her death was painful and slow. Just because.

Luckily, it wasn't Takeru. Takeru was still alive and well, But since he was [alive], Yamato wasn't ready to raise hell – yet.

There were no words spoken, breaths were held and eyes were glued to the scene before them.

"Just do it already!" Someone randomly yelled from the crowd.

"I'm sorry," Takeru mouthed before pulling their faces closer.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Jyou looked up to find someone standing in the corner, gun raised at him. "Just a little teaching assignment."

Yamato restrained himself from shooting when he saw it was Takeru locked in the middle of the throngs. He shook furiously. "Under whose order?"

"I don't take orders!" Jyou snapped. "I can do whatever the hell I please! Watch me!" He turned toward Takeru and Daisuke. Raising his gun, he shot Daisuke in the chest.

"No!"Takeru caught him as the red head stumbled backwards, Daisuke's breath coming in raspy gasps. A thin stream of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"ENOUGH!" Yamato yelled, and the students parted like the Red Sea to let him through. "Everybody on the ground! Now!"

The students scrambled, pushing their friends and the staff around them to the cold floor, not daring to look at their murderers. Yamato briskly walked to the center of the room where Jyou now had his gun trained on Takeru's head.

"Put it down, Jyou!" Yamato hissed, earning awed gasps from the people nearest them.

"Why should I?" Jyou inquired, his finger squeezing gently on the trigger. "I just said I don't take orders."

Yamato reacted fast and shot Jyou's gun out of his hand, implanting a bullet into the palm of the older male. Jyou cried out in agony, his hand flexing and his body convulsing in spasms of pain.

Yamato stared down at his brother who had fallen to the floor, his hands clamped over Daisuke's gaping wound and his eyes were swollen as held onto Daisuke even tighter. "Please!" Takeru croaked. The corners of his mouth turned down as he took in the blue orbs that almost mirrored his own. Takaishi Takeru didn't want to face the truth, but there it was. Staring him in the face in such a mocking sense. All the hours of solitude, the mysterious conversations. The hushed whispers. As much as it hurt to acknowledge it… it was true.

"YAMATO!"

•¤•

The gasp for air was practically a scream in the empty room. With a firm kick, using the muscles she'd strived to develop, Sora pushed herself to the edge of the pool and hauled herself onto the ledge. She forced the water from her lungs and cried at the intense pain that constricted in her chest. She laid there, her legs still submerged in the cold water. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. Trying in vain, she searched for the strength to pull herself out of the pool. No matter how deep she dug, she couldn't find it.

Faintly aware of the gurgling sounds behind her, Sora turned her head slowly. Bubbles, tainted red by what was undoubtedly blood, floated to the surface. Her eyes grew in size as she saw the denim shorts, the green sweatshirt, and finally, the long brown hair. Tachikawa Mimi's body floated to the surface of the water; swirls of blood soaking her hair and clothes.

She was unmoving and Sora blinked, utterly stunned. She didn't think it could have been Mimi. She didn't know who it could have been. She just knew someone had pushed her into the water. Logic told her it was true, yet her heart wanted it to be false.

"_Why are you doing this?" Mimi asked curiously. "You have so much going for you. I mean, you're Takenouchi Sora. You're a prime pick for the country's women's tennis team. You were on the Best of Tokyo soccer team."_

_Sora laughed bitterly. "That's all I am. That's all people see. 'The sport's girl.' No one understands."_

"_Understands what?" Mimi pried._

"_Me," Sora whispered. She looked down into the pool and glared at her reflection. "No one seems to notice that I'm not just that girl. They don't see that there's more."_

_Mimi slung an arm around Sora's shoulder and squeezed. "You'd be surprised." Sora stared at the image of them on the water's surface. No one would have guessed that they weren't the best friends. They were merely acquaintances but she caught the glimpse of sadness in the younger girl's brown eyes. Mimi gave the mirroring water a weak smile before looking down at her wrist watch and giggling excitedly. "It's time!"_

Sora had seen Mimi as just the other person who maybe understood her, but that was a big maybe. There was no telling what was going through Mimi's head. For all Sora knew, Mimi's mind had the same thoughts going through it. The same manipulative kill or be killed ideology. Sora pulled her back into the water because Mimi pushed her in.

Mimi had tried to kill her. Then, it hit Sora, even if they had intentionally tried to hurt one another, at some point they were on the same level. At one point in time, Mimi felt as inferior as she did.

"Mimi," Sora asked softly, trying to reach for the girl who was quite a distance away. "Mimi!"

"What the hell…"

Sora turned slowly, in time to see Taichi jump over her and dive into the water. He swam to Mimi, flipping her over and inspecting the bloodied mess that was her once beautiful face. "What happened to her?" he demanded and Sora only shook her head, too afraid to speak to Taichi.

•¤•

Ken stared up at the bright ceiling lamp and blinked. He remembered getting put in a car and he remembered seeing trees, people, and buildings go by, but he had no memory of why he was being taken away. It was all a blur of flashing lights and angry demands.

"Now, Mr. Ichijouji, are you ready to cooperate?" an official sounding voice said.

Ken tried to reach up and rub his eyes but found his wrists were handcuffed behind the steal chair he was sitting in. He suddenly panicked. Images of Takeru and Daisuke, two people he'd just met but who'd entrusted him with what he knew was the one thing they both loved, flashed in his mind. He watched Yagami Hikari die. He let it happen. It was making him insane. The knowledge that he held Kari's life in his hands and had allowed it to be destroyed.

"It should have been me," Ken whimpered, eyes wide and gaze shaking violently. "It should have been me! KILL ME!"

"KID! I don't care if you do die or not! But I want to know why you did this! Do you have accomplices! How many people did you kill! Why did you do this!?"

"Kari!" Ken whispered harshly. "She pushed me and I fell and then they shot her! They didn't even care. They didn't even know. They just unloaded on her. And she fell. She fell and I couldn't do anything. I – she pushed me away… and I couldn't do anything!"

"Mr. Ichijouji! Think very carefully about what you are saying! You were found, holding a gun! Do you honestly think that we would bel–"

A harsh knock on the door brought Chief Nao to his feet, he threw the metal door open and stared down at a feeble officer whose face read the worst form of dread. "There are still shootings going on within the school. There are more of them. Sir… Endo is dead."

* * *

**A/n: December 26, 2009**

**DISCLAIMER: PrincessJaded does not own Digimon. Just the craziness of this PURELY fictional story.**

**July... four months later and all I have is a very short chapter. I'm not gonna apologize. There's no excuse here. I just hope it's enough to keep you interested. ****ARCtheElite beta'd. Thanks, Otouto!**

**Please review,  
Diane**


End file.
